There's A First For Everything
by Starrwater
Summary: SEQUEL to 'WING MAN'.  Would help a lot if you read that first.  What happens when the team gets called in for another case...But Maddison and Hotch get called else where?
1. Here We Go Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Or any of it's Charaters. **_

_**All Other charaters are mine.**_

_**SEQUEL TO 'WING MAN' (would help a lot if you read that one first.)**_

_**A/N: I'm trying to figure out another story to wrote for Criminal Minds FanFic. But don't know which Charaters to use. So if you liked this story, (so far), Check out 'Desicions' and make your choice. Please and thanks. **_

_**A/N (2): For those who have already read this chapter, I only changed the chapter title, so no worries.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here We Go Again<strong>_

We had been back for a month since our last case in Salt Lake City. Normally we would have been on a few other cases since. But for some reason we hadn't been. That is up until now.

"Conference room in ten!" Shouted Hotch, as he was walking back to his office from JJ's.

"About time!" exclaimed Morgan, as he stood up and walked up to the conference room. Followed by Seaver and Reid.

I got up, walked over to the break area, and pulled out a can of Cherry Coke, before heading up there as well. Once I was through the doors, I went up and leaned against the counter. Lately, we've been given iPads. All thanks to little miss Garcia. I was turning mine on, when JJ, Hotch, and Rossi came into the room.

"It's a bad one guys." JJ stated bluntly, as she turned on the screen against the wall. "So far the Waterville Police Department, have seen two bodies."

"So what's making them think it's a serial killer?" Asked Seaver, looking up from her pad.

"This." Answered JJ, as she pushed a button on the remote.

Suddenly a few pictures popped up. In each picture, the victim's were completely unrecognizable. Their bodies were cut, bruised, and burned.

"Well some one doesn't like people." I stated, taking a sip of my coke.

"What do the victims have in common so far?" Asked Hotch.

"Male, dark hair and eyes, both of this victims worked superior jobs, and their all between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-three. And when I say superior jobs, I mean top rating jobs."

"Such as…?" I asked, letting my question carry off.

"Mark Ericson twenty-nine worked for a law firm company. He was taken two week ago, and found dead three days later. Tyson Millers age thirty worked as a judge. He was taken last Saturday, and found early Monday morning." JJ answered.

"Wait a second. Is that writing on the second body?" Reid asked staring at the pictures.

"Yes Reid it is. It says…"

"Try again?" Reid said interrupting JJ. Making his sentence sound like a question.

"Try again? Who is the unsub taking to?" Rossi pondered out loud.

"Don't know. I just got off the phone with the WVPD in Maine, and they want us down there as soon as possible." JJ stated, looking at Hotch.

I staring at the pictures of the men, before they were murdered when something clicked. I spitted my soda out, chocking.

"Maddison?" Hotch said, looking at me, while I pounded my chest.

"I'm good, sorry wrong tube." I stated. "Excuse me." I walked out of the room, still coughing.

I walked to the drinking fountain, and took a drink. Once my coughing fit was done, I walked back into the room.

"Better?" Asked Rossi.

"Yeah. Sorry." I replied, as I felt my face turn red.

"Wheels up in five." Stated Hotch, giving us all our dismissal.

We piled out, heading towards our desks. I made sure I still had my over night bag under my desk, before going to see Garcia.

I had bought a over night bag a few weeks ago, expecting a case. But when we didn't get one, I decided to keep it here. I gently knocked on Garcia's door.

"Enter." She called.

I opened to door, and saw Kevin there sitting across from her. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I said, already to back out the door again.

"Nonsense." Laughed Garcia, as Kevin smiled. "What did you need hon?" she asked motioning me to come in.

"Just letting you know we're leaving…" I stated to say, when Hotch came in.

"Garcia, do you have a to go bag ready?" He asked, bluntly.

"Yes at my place." She answered.

"Get it. You're coming with us this time. Kevin, it's time for you to get back to work." He ordered, exiting the room once more.

"Does he ever smile?" Asked Kevin, as he got up and hugged Garcia.

"Hardly." We answered at the same time.

When he leaned in for a kiss, I quickly backed out of room, and left. I walked down the hall, and as about to enter the bullpen, when Erin Strauss called out.

"Hotch! Maddison!" She yelled. Hotch came out of his office, as I hurried towards them.

"Yes ma'am?" Hotch said, once I was in earshot.

"I need a word with you two." She replied coolly.

Hotch lead the way back into his office, closing the door behind his self.

"I recently received a letter from the Salt Lake County Jail." she said, once the door was closed.

I was completely lost as to why this concerned both me and Hotch.

"And…"

"And it bluntly states that one of their prisoners, request to talk to both of you. Immediately." She said cutting Hotch off.

"Did they give you a name?" Hotch asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"No, they did not. However when I refused, I got a call from the prison along with a few calls from the state." She said. "So you two are to be on a plane there with in the next hour."

"With all do respect ma'am. We just received a case, can't this wait?" I asked, trying to reason her.

"Absolutely not. An hour, your to be on a jet heading to Salt Lake. Is that clear?" She asked, making her way to the door again.

"Yes ma'am." Hotch and I say at the same time.

She quickly walked out of the door. I followed after a few seconds. When I reached my desk, I saw Rossi and Hotch talking on the cat walk. I saw Rossi saying something, but Hotch just shook his head, before looking my way.

"So what was all that about?" Reid asked, as he too was looking up at Rossi and Hotch. Who was joined by JJ as well. Garcia, kept walking, down the stairs towards us.

"Strauss received a few calls and a letter from the Salt Lake Jail." I answered, bending over to pick up my bag, as Hotch, Rossi, and JJ, started down the stairs.

"What? We just got a case. She can't send you the other way." Morgan stated a little mad.

"She can, and she is." I answered, as we made our way to the airstrip.

The plan was Hotch and I were to board the same Jet, as the others. The Jet would first drop off everyone else, before taking us to Salt Lake. We piled into the elevator, all quiet, thinking of our own things. I was completely out of it, and jumped slightly when it dinged, letting us know we were on the first floor. I heard Morgan snicker a little, before we climbed out. We piled into the SUV's and headed off.

Once we reached the Jet, Hotch went and talked to the Pilot. To make sure he understood what was going on. While Hotch talked to the Pilot, the rest of us climbed on board. The team sat near the front, as I sat in the back. Five minutes of just sitting, Hotch joined me, just before the plane started up.

The team got to working on the case immediately while, Hotch leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I pulled my book out, and began reading. Ten minutes into the flight, the talking had started to die down. I heard some one approach the back area, but didn't look up to see who it was.

"Still no clue on to what you're need for?" Rossi asked. I looked to see who he was talking to.

"No. I just wish it could wait longer." Hotch replied.

I focused back on my book, turning my music on, and up loud enough that I couldn't hear them clearly. Although I did hear Morgan laughing. After reading for about an hour, the Pilot came on the intercom, announcing that we would to be landing in five minutes.

I unplugged and turned off my iPod, and sat up more straight. Rossi moved back to the front, after wishing me and Hotch 'good luck'. When the jet finally landed, the team said good bye, and got off. Ten minutes later after sitting there waiting, the Jet started up again.

The Pilot informed Hotch and I, that we wouldn't be landing until close to about eight in the evening.

"So when we land, you and I can get dinner, before checking into the hotel." Hotch stated.

I was looking out the window, so I hadn't noticed he was talking to me, for a few seconds.

"Oh okay." I said, focusing on him. "So any guesses on why they've requested only us?" I asked tilting my head against the window.

"I wish, but no." He answered.

I shrugged my shoulders, and continued to stare out the window for a few more minutes before Hotch spoke again.

"Have you heard anything from Ryan?" Hotch asked, talking about our pervious case unsub.

"No, why would I?" I asked, looking at him fully now.

"Just wondering." Hotch replied, as he quickly focused on a case file in front of him.

"Hotch. What's this about?" I asked placing my hand on the file. "You know something about that Ryan guy. But you won't tell me. Why?" I asked.

I knew that every since that day in the hospital, Hotch and the team had been keeping something from me. I just hadn't figured it out. I had my thoughts as to what it was. But I had no conclusion as to if I was right about them or not.

"Ryan went to college with you. Even worked at a few jobs with you. You know who he was. The girls he murdered, were his ex-girlfriends. The only reason he dated them was because they looked a lot like you and reminded him of you." Hotch stated, telling me the truth. Which was something I hadn't thought of at all.

"Let me get this straight. Ryan went to my college, and worked with me." I stated summing everything up. "Dating girls that reminded him of me, and then killed them." I stated. "So do you think he would have killed me too?" I asked, seriously looking at him in the eyes.

"Honestly I don't know. But what I can tell you is that you have no need to worry about it now." He stated.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>For starters, I just updated and corrected all misspelling in 'Wing Man' so that's up to date. <strong>

**Also On September 1st, I'll check out 'Desicions' and see what pairing got the most votes. So if you have time, check it out and review. **

**Second Chapter should be up with in the next few days. With it being the weekend, I might not have alot of time. So be a little patient and I'll add/update when I can.**

**ENJOY and R&R Please and thanks!**


	2. One Down One To Go

**A/N - If You are wondering what the Chapter Names mean, or are confused, drop me a line and I'll explain them to you. If not then continue on! **

_**One Down One To Go**_

When Hotch and I landed in Salt Lake, Hotch called and informed the Jail, that we would be down there first thing in the morning. Since it was after visiting hours at the jail house, the people there agreed.

We received a car from the local police department, and headed out to eat. After a few moments of trying to decided, we agreed on Olive Garden. Considering we were both in the mood for Italian. The drive from the Air port to the restaurant only took ten minutes. Which was a lot faster then the wait. It was an Friday night, which also meant a date night. Which was a little awkward, going out on a date night with your boss. Especially when you're not dating.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, we were finally able to sit and order our drinks. I ordered one of their Raspberry Ice Teas, while Hotch ordered a beer. We looked over the menus, and decided what we wanted before the waitress came back.

When the waitress returned with our drinks, I started to look at her. One might say I was profiling her. Not that I wasn't, because I was.

As she asked him what he wanted, she kept smiling at him. She wrote down his order, before turning to me. Once she had our orders, she gave Hotch another smile, before leaving.

"What?" Hotch asked, when I started to smile and snicker, when she left.

"You." I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

"What about me?" He asked, leaning back and relaxing.

"You're completely oblivious to her." I answered

"Explain." He stated, taking a drink of his beer.

"Well for starters…" I started to say, when she came back with our unlimited bread sticks and salad.

"Anything else?" She asked only looking at Hotch.

"I think we're good." I answered, reaching and grabbing a bread stick.

"Are you sure?" Continuing to look at Hotch only.

"Yes, thank you." Hotch answered.

With that, she left after giving him yet another smile.

"Totally and completely oblivious." I stated shaking my head and eating the bread.

"What?" He asked all innocently.

"She's flirting with you, and you're oblivious to it." I answered.

"She's not my type." He stated quickly.

"Ah." I said thinking of what his type might be.

We started to eat our bread and salad, while we talked. We planned to check into one of the hotels, right after dinner and just unwind. Our conversion jumped all around. From wondering what the team was doing, to what we had planned for next weekend. And almost everything in between.

Once we were done eating dinner, we paid for our food, and climbed back into the car. We drove towards the closest hotel near the Jail, and pulled in. Grabbed our things, and walked inside.

"Hello, how may I be of assistant to you today?" Asked a man behind the counter.

"We'd like to check in please." Hotch stated, pulling his credit card out of his wallet.

"I'm afraid all we have open right now is one room." He stated.

"Maddison? Are you okay with that." Hotch asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I answered to quickly.

After Hotch paid for the room, we got the key card, and walked up to the room. Hotch slid the key into the door, and swung the door open. I walked in and turned on the light. When I saw the room, I froze.

"We have a problem." I stated, staring at the one bed.

"What…" Hotch started to say, when he focused on the problem at hand. "Oh."

"Oh?" I asked dropping my stuff on the floor, and looking at him. "Is that really all you have to say? Oh." I shook my head and headed to the bathroom.

Not only did we get one room, but we got a couples room.

"I'm going to go and pay for another room." Hotch called as I came out of the bathroom.

"No don't worry about it. We're only here for one night." I stated, already unpacking.

"I don't mind." He started to say, heading to the door.

I quickly grabbed his hand, and pulled him away, closing the door. "No we'll share." I stated bluntly dropping his hand, and grabbing his wallet, throwing it on the bed. "Now we only have one night here, and that bed's big enough for three people. No reason to buy another seventy-five dollar room for one night. And since he said we can't change once we've paid, we'll just have to endure." I said, bending down and grabbing my stuff for a shower. "I'm going to shower, so, yeah." I said, taking my stuff into the bathroom and closing the door, before popping my head out again. "I mean it Hotch. Do not go pay for another room. Is that clear?" I asked, looking at him hard and cold.

"Yes Maddison." He said seriously, although I could see his mouth twitch a little into a smile of some kind.

I nodded, and poked my head back into the bathroom. Once I had the door closed, I turned on the shower before stripping down. Then I jumped into the shower.

Once my hair and body was washed, I let the water wash over me before there was a soft knock on the door. I turned off the water, before wrapping myself in a towel.

"Yeah?" I asked opening the door slightly.

"Are you done?" Hotch asked.

"Yup." I stated, opening the door wider.

I grabbed my things, before exiting. He thanked me, before entering the bathroom.

Once I heard the water going, I quickly unwrapped myself, and got dressed. Then I brushed my hair, and braided it. As I was braiding my hair into pig tails, I couldn't help, but to think of the last time I was in this town. I shudder at the thought, as I traced a few scars on my left arm.

I was staring off into space, thinking about nothing but Ryan and our last case. My right hand kept tracing the scars on my left for a while.

I don't know how long I sat on the bed, tracing my arm. But a while later, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the contact, before getting my composure back.

"You okay?" Hotch asked, concern in eyes, but not on his face.

"Yeah, you just startled me that's all." I said smiling, getting up off the bed, to pull the covers back.

Once the covers were folded down, I got into the bed. Then pulled the covers back over me. I was glad that I had thought to bring a book. While Hotch stepped out to say goodnight to his son, I pulled my book off of the side table, and began reading it. About five minutes later, Hotch came back in.

"How's Jack doing?" I asked with out looking up.

"He's doing good, his soccer team won their first game of the season today." He replied smiling hugely.

"That's amazing." I said.

Hotch pulled back his covers, and climbed under them pulling back over his self.

Once he was under the covers, he rolled on his side facing me.

"What are you reading?" He asking.

"Fallen. Why?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you've got a huge smile on your face." He explained, as he rested his head on his left arm.

"What can I say? It's a good book." I said focusing on the book again.

"If you say so." Hotch stated.

The next twenty minutes consist of me reading my book, until my eyes started to close. Once that started to happen, I placed my bookmark back into place, before closing the book, and placing it back on the night stand. Then I slid more under the covers, and turn on to my right side so that I was facing Hotch.

"Night sweet dreams, see you in the morning." I mumbled not sure if he was awake still or not.

"You too," he said sleepily.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well here's the next chapter, so enjoy! And remember that the review button doesn't bite! Also remember if you can't do it NO ONE can! Besides they really do make my day.<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up no later then tomorrow, if I'm lucky enough, I might be able to start and finish it before 1am. But who knows. Also some of the chapters like this two, will have to be short for the next one to start and finish the way I need them too.**


	3. What?

_**What?**_

The next morning, Hotch shook me awake.

"Come on Maddison, we've got to get to the jail." He stated, gently shaking me out of dreamland.

As soon as my eyes started to flutter open, he removed his hand. I got out of bed, and gathered my stuff.

"Bathroom." I called, still asleep.

I basically ran into the bathroom, since I wasn't use to mine at home being closed. Once I managed to get it open, I walked through the door. After closing it again, I splashed my face with cold water. And began to brush my teeth. Once that was done, I put my contacts in.

After I had my contacts in, teeth brushed, and face washed, I started to strip and put my clothes on. I was reaching for my bra, when I noticed that I didn't have it. So I checked my pajamas, remembering that I was wearing to bed. Since I normally don't wear one to bed. But I didn't want it to be awkward or weird with out one. Especially when sharing a bed with my male boss.

I had basically dumped my whole to go bag upside down, and inside out, trying to find it. But it was no where to be seen. I checked my body to make sure I didn't have it on. 'Cause god knows how many time's I've looked for something and it's been with me the whole time. Finally deciding I must have left it out in the room, I put my t-shirt that I wore to bed back on.

"Hotch, have you seen…" I stated to ask, when I saw him holding my blue leopard print bra with one finger.

"Looking for this?" He asked, with a smirk.

I turned deep red, at his question. "Where was it?" I managed to ask.

"You took it off, swearing, and then throw it. And when you did that, you throw it to the right, and it landed on my face. At first I didn't know what it was, until, I throw it on the ground." He said smiling the whole time. "Here." Handing me my bra.

"Thanks." I mumbled, rushing back to the restroom.

When I turned and looked at the mirror, I saw how bright red my face was. I quickly shook my head, and finished getting ready. I took a full twenty minutes in the restroom, getting dressed, doing my hair and make-up. Once I was done, I packed everything, and walked out.

Apparently Hotch had already, used the bathroom, before waking me up. Claiming he was up long before he was suppose to wake up. Once we had everything packed, we returned the key card, to clerk before walking towards our vehicle. The drive to the Jail was short, and for the most part quiet.

Once there, we went to the front, and told them that some one had contacted our supervisor. The guard nodded his understanding, before asking us to remove any and all weapons. We handed the man our guns, then walked through the locked door.

We lead us to an office area, and knocked on the door.

"Sir, the agents you've requested are here." He stated, letting us in, and walking out closing the door behind him.

"Agents Hotchner, and Agent Conner. I'm officer Fischer." The man said shaking our hands.

"Hello." Hotch and I said.

"Now I'm afraid what you're about to see, isn't good. This way if you will." He said, mainly looking at me.

He lead us down the halls, through doors and such, until we came to the cells were Murders were kept. Then he lead us to the fifth door on the right side of the walkway.

"I'm going to warn you now, it's not pretty." He stated.

Hotch started to ask him what he meant, and such. I tuned them out, poking my head into the cell. And man he wasn't kidding about it not being pretty.

"Maddison?" I heard Hotch call. I took another step in the cell, towards the closest wall.

"Who used this cell recently?" I asked, barely louder then a whisper. Afraid I already knew the answer before Fischer could tell me.

"A guy named Ryan Markel." He answered.

All over the cell's wall, were pictures of me, except on one wall. All it said was 'SHE WILL BE MINE!' all over, all in caps. The letters were carved into the stone wall.

"Where is this Ryan guy?" Hotch asked, looking at Fischer.

"He escaped. We don't know how, but we do know that he had inside help." He answered.

"How do you know?" I asked, though it came out as a snap then a question.

"The cameras were turned off, and one of our vehicles were found on a deserted back road." He answered, not once worried about me.

"I'm guessing, you're the girl in the pictures. I knew of his case, the one you guys worked on. That's how I knew to contact you. What I didn't know, was who the girl in the photos were." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Where are the other prisoners?" Hotch asked.

"It's breakfast. But we wanted this hall clear, before you guys came." He answered.

"Good, give us a minute please." Hotch stated.

"Of course." Fischer replied, walking away telling his guards to give us time and space.

"Maddie?" Hotch asked in a quiet voice. "Are you okay?"

"Why is you only call me that, when you're concern, worried, mad, or alone?" I asked still not looking away from the photos of me on the jail wall.

"I didn't noticed I was doing that. If it bugs you…" He started to say when I cut him off.

"No, it doesn't. I was just curious. You call me Maddison, when we need to be serious, and at work, but other times you don't." I stated.

"Well if it doesn't bug you great. But answer my question please." He asked looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" I asked, waiting for his reply. "Yes. It's not like he could have gotten far. They'll find him and bring him back." I stated, returning my gaze, back to the photos.

"Agents, I'm sorry to have to inform you of this, but I figured since you were working the case, and you have the profile, maybe you would be able to help us catch him again." Fischer stated, returning once again.

"Officer, we would love to help, however, with out any leads, we can't stay here. Right now our team in Maine, and they need our help. Of course we are willing to help you in any other way." Hotch stated.

I pushed my way, through the boys, and started to walk out the way I came in. The guys started to follow in step behind me.

"Is she okay?" I heard Fischer whisper to Hotch.

"She can hear you, and she's fine. But as my boss has stated, we have to help with another case in Maine. Thank you for informing us of this. And as Hotchner has also stated, we would love to assist you. Of course it will be from our office, rather then here." I stated, being completely nice.

"Of course, understandable." Fischer stated, as Hotch and I got our cell phones and guns back. "And we'll keep you both informed if we have any leads." He stated, as we reached the outside of the Jail.

"Of course thank you." Hotch said, as Fischer shook our hands again.

We headed to the vehicle, and had just jumped in, when Hotch's phone went off.

"Hotchner." He stated. "Yeah why…really?…that fast?…well what happened?…okay…no but we can…okay thanks. Yeah you too bye." Then he hung up. "Looks like the team's solved the case already.

"What? That fast?" I asked looking at him in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, the unsub, was a girl. Her victims were her father and brothers. Who had raped her as a child. Her message was to the other brother. She had just killed him, when the police and team got there." He answered. "Garcia had made the connection quickly once she was in their lifes."

"Okay and we can what?" I asked remembering he said 'no but we can' on the phone.

"The team, is finishing up there, and will be sleeping there one more night since they haven't had a lot of sleep last night. And so as to not waste gas, we're to stay here for another night." Hotch answered driving back towards the hotel we were in last night.

"How come they didn't get sleep last night?" I asked peering at him.

"Because, they had found out the unsubs location, and went there, only to find that she had moved. She had about three empty places, each a location that Garcia had made in connection. By the third one, they decided to go over everything again." He answered.

"Talk about a short case." I said, jumping out of the vehicle.

"Yup." He said grabbing his things from the back.

"Let's just make sure we get the right room this time." I sighed.

"Come on, last night wasn't that bad." He smiled, holding the front door open for me. "But if you're fine with two room, I'm fine with two room."

"I was talking about the sleeping arrangements." I stated, as we reached the counter.

"So was I." He whispered, just as a clerk came out of the back room.

"Back again so soon?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, we had a change of mind." Hotch stated pulling out his credit card.

"Same Room?" He asked tying away at his keyboard.

"Actually we were hoping for another one this time." Hotch stated.

"Oh was something wrong with the other?" He asked pausing.

"No, it's not like that with us though, we're just co-workers." Hotch replied.

"Okay well let me see what we have opened." he stated. "Well it looks like we only have single bed rooms open at the moment. So would you like two?" He asked looking at Hotch after a few moments of silence.

"Umm…" Hotch started to say.

"No, just give us the same one if it's still open please." I stated, thinking I could deal with one more night in the same bed as my boss.

"Are you guys sure?" He asked looking at me first then Hotch.

"Yeah." Hotch answered, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Okay well here you guys go." He said, giving us the same key card. "Enjoy." He smiled.

We picked our bags up again, and headed back to the room from this morning. By now, it was just past noon. Once we got inside, we dropped our stuff on the sides of the bed again.

"Lunch time?" I asked, looking at the room service menu.

"Sure, but how about we get pizza, and some movies? I think I saw a Wal-Mart near by." Hotch answered.

"Okay sounds good." I answered.

We grabbed our wallets, and such, before heading out locking the door. Then I took the keys and ran the to car. Where I unlocked the doors and jumped in. Hotch started to chase me at first but slowly gave up. I reached the car first. And had it on and started, with the radio playing, and the window's down well before he got in.

He directed me to the store. After parking, and turning the car off, with the windows up, we got out. When we got inside, we went straight to the DVDS.

"So which one do you want?" Hotch asked, looking around.

"This one for sure." I replied, holding up the seventh movie of Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part One?" Hotch asked taking a look at the movie I had in my hand. "A Potter fan?" Raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I taunted, snatching the movie back from him. "So how about you?"

"I've seen them, but I'm not a an actual fan." He answered.

"Umm, well let's see if we can change that." I smiled, walking way from him, towards the check out lines. I jumped into the shortest one, and waited. Hotch soon joined me holding candy and popcorn.

"Can't have a movie without snacks." He stated, when I looked at what he had.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should also be up shortly. As for the whole Ryan thing...no worries I have my plan for that! And I can't wait to share it!<strong>


	4. Memory Lost

**A/N This chapter switches from Maddison's POV to Hotch's POV. Also in the next couple of chapters, you might have other chapter's POV (Morgan/Reid/Rossi/Unsubs/Victims) But I'm not sure yet. However, I will let you know, before the chapter like now. and with now farther ado, Enjoy.**

_**Memory Lost**_

**Maddison's POV**

The next morning, I woke up, quite warm, with no explanation, of why. I knew I was in my bed, at my house. So this extra warmth wasn't normal. I remembered having a dream, that Hotch and I were in a Hotel. But that's not abnormal, considering I have ones like it all the time.

Deciding I still had time, before my alarm went off, I snuggled deeper under the covers. Until my back felt another body pressed against it.

"What the…!" I exclaimed nearly jumping out of the bed.

"What?" asked Hotch as he shoot up, and started to look around the room.

"Nothing." I replied, my heart rate trying to slow down now.

"You okay?" He asked, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"I will be." I answered, as I slid out of the bed. "Need the bathroom?"

"No go for it." He stated, laying back down.

I grabbed my new set of clothes, and headed on in. Since I didn't shower last night because we had decided on a Harry Potter movie marathon. So I simply stated that I would shower in the morning. In which he complied was okay.

Once I was done showing, I dried off, and got ready for the flight back home. This time, the plane would come get us, then we would pick the team up and head back to the office. Our plane time was eleven am.

By the time I was done getting dress and all, it was just past nine am. Once Hotch got up, he got dressed in the bathroom. Then we headed to the nearest doughnut shop. Where we grabbed breakfast, and ate.

"Well that was an interesting night." Hotch stated.

"What was?" I asked looking up from the doughnut, I was staring at. _Maybe having Ryan escape was the dream instead. But that doesn't explain why Hotch and I are here. _I thought.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, looking at me.

"Yeah totally." I replied to soon.

"Maddie, talk to me." He ordered.

"Why are we here?" I asked, not recalling anything.

"Don't you know?" He asked seriously looking at me.

Suddenly he reached across the table, and placed his hand to my forehead. Once he skin touched my head, I flinch.

"Ow." I stated, pulling back, and rubbing my head. "Excuse me." I said, as I stood up.

Once I stood, I nearly fell were it not for Hotch reaching out in time.

"Some call nine-one-one. Now!" Hotch screamed. "Can I get water over here!"

"Shh." I stated, my head throbbing, placing my fingers to his head.

"Here you go sir, and the paramedics are on their way now." stated some one else.

"Thanks." I heard, Hotch say, just as my eyes went black.

**Hotch's POV**

"Maddie!" I yelled, trying to get my agent awake. I noticed it was about ten am now, and we were suppose to be on our way to the airstrip. "Maddison!" I tried again.

"Sir, we need you to move away now, so we can get her to the hospital." Stated one of the paramedics that had just arrived.

I moved out of their way so that they could pick her up. They laid her down on a stretcher and wheeled her in to the ambulance. I jumped into the vehicle that was given to us, and followed behind them. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed the Police Department. I informed the sheriff, of what's happened, and said I was going there now. After I hung up with the Police Department, I called Rossi.

"Morgan." Stated Morgan, who I called when Rossi didn't answer.

"Rossi, it's Hotch, something's happened to Maddison." I stated.

"What? What's happened? Is she okay?" He asked, concern and worry in voice.

"I don't know. All I know is she couldn't recall why we were here, and other events. Then she fainted. Their driving her to the hospital now. I'm in the vehicle following them." I answered. "I want you on the jet, and over here as soon as you can." I ordered, pulling into a parking spot.

"You got it Hotch. See you in a while." Morgan said, hanging up.

I hung up my line, as I was jumping out of the car. Then I rushed to the E.R. and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked on of the nurses.

"I'm SSA Hotchner. One of my Agents was just wheeled in here. SSA Maddison Conner. Where is she?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she's currently in testing. But if you just have a seat, I'll let her doctor know you're here." She replied, gesturing to the chairs behind me.

I thanked her, before sitting down. I was sitting there, waiting anxiously for her, when my phone started to vibrate. I took the call outside.

"Hotchner." I stated, not bothering with caller ID.

"Hotch, it's JJ. We've just boarded the Airplane about half hour ago. And should be in Salt Lake in about two hours. Any word on Maddie?" She asked.

I could hear the others going silent which meant I was on speaker. I couldn't believe she had been here for only half an hour. It felt like at least three to me.

"No, their doing some tests, to see what's going on. But I haven't heard anything else." I answered, sighing as I sat down on the curb. "How are you guys getting to the hospital?" I asked remembering they were just barely flying in.

"Morgan's called the PD, and they should they would lead us two cars." She replied.

"Okay, good." I stated.

"It'll be alright you know. She's stronger then she looks." She said quietly.

"I hope so."

"Hotchner?" I heard some one behind me call.

"Got to go." I said, bluntly hanging up. "Yes?" I called back, rushing towards the doctor.

**Maddie's POV**

When I woke up, the pounding was gone, as was the pain. I laid my head back against the pillows, closing my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I started to wake up again, I heard familiarly voices.

"The doctors say she got infused with a mixture of drugs."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. And neither do they. They think that some one must have put it in her drink or something."

"Well it had to have been in something only she ate or drank."

"I hate this place." I finally stated, interrupting my team mates.

"Hey." Seaver stated, on one side of me.

Seaver, and JJ were on the right side of me, while Garcia and Reid were on the left side. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi, were closer to the door.

"So did they find out, what happened?" I asked, my eyes still close, as I scooted up more.

"No, they don't. All they know is that you digested some kind of drug mixture. They don't know how it even got in your body." Hotch answered, moving around.

I opened my eyes again, to see him standing at the foot of the bed, with Morgan and Rossi close behind now.

"When am…" I started to say when my door was opened again.

"Hello agents. I'm sorry to do this, especially because she just woke. But I need you to clear the room." The Doctor ordered. "Oh Agent Hotchner. You might want to stay." He added, when everyone started to leave.

Hotch, moved a side to let the others out. Once everyone was out, and Rossi had closed the door behind himself, the Doctor addressed us.

"I'm not sure, who or why. But some one mixed some memory, and sexual drugs together. Now whether or not something happened is…"

"Nothing happened, I was with her all night." Hotch stated interrupting.

"Okay. Now Maddison, I need to know when you started to feel this way." He said, writing stuff down.

"Umm well lets see, I was with Hotch all night, then about four am, I got up and went down stairs to get a cup of juice. Then went back to sleep. So I guess sometime between then."

"Wait, where did you get the juice?" The doctor asked, his head shooting up.

"The kitchen area, there were some workers still in there. I asked one of them if I could get a glass of juice. And he…"

"He? Do you remember what he looked like?" Hotch asked as the same time the Doctor asked "what did he look like?"

"Umm, I don't remember." I answered both of their questions.

"If you saw him again, would you be able to point him out?" The Doctor asked.

"Probably not. I was mostly still asleep." I answered.

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Conner. Agent Hotchner a word please." The doctor replied, walking out.

Once the Doctor and Hotch were gone, the Team filed back in.

"What did the Doctor say?" Asked Garcia.

"Baby girl." Sighed Morgan.

"Nah it's good. He just wanted to know how long I had the drugs in me pretty much." I answer Garcia. "Where's Rossi?" I asked looking around.

"Doctor pulled him aside." Answered JJ, brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but as of now, Visiting hours are over, for Ms. Conner. She needs her rest." Stated one of the many nurses in the hospital.

"Morgan, could you have Hotch come back in when he gets the chance?" I asked, sliding more under the covers.

"Sure thing Sweetie." He answered with a finally smile.

"Nurse, what time is it?" I asked, shuffling a yawn.

"It's eight pm. Are you hungry?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, got any chocolate?" I asked.

"Cake, or cookies?" She questioned.

"Cookies, and milk to please. White." I answered, leaning my head back again.

"Be back with that in a few minutes." She said.

About five minutes later, she brought in a few cookies, and a tall glass of milk. Shortly after she left, Hotch came in.

"How you feeling?" He asked, shutting the door.

"I'll be better once I'm out of here." I answered. "Cookie?" I asked holding one up to him.

"I'm good, I've already eaten." He smiled.

"So what did the Doc say?" I asked taking a bite of my milk dunked cookie.

"He thinks that the person who poisoned you, works at the Hotel. Rossi and the team are over there now, looking into the employs lifes." He stated, leaning forward in his chair that was next to the bed.

"Any leads yet?"

"None."

After talking for about an hour, the nurse came in, and ordered him out. I asked if it was possible if he could spend the night with me. Simply because I didn't want to be left alone. After talking with the doctors, she said he could. We watched some shows that were on. Some time around ten, I turned the TV, and had Hotch give me my bag. JJ had brought our bags over, and said they were still checking out the employs. Hotch had asked where they were sleeping and she said in a hotel, where they were pairing up. That was about an hour after they were kicked out.

After I took my pills, I rolled on to my side, and closed my eyes.

**Hotch's POV**

Some time around, twelve I found myself still awake. I was staring at the sleeping girl in front of me. Who was curled up on her left side facing me. Her hand had found it's way onto mine. I would have simply moved it, but I didn't want to wake her up. Nor did I want to move my hand anyways.

I was to busy staring at Maddison, that I hadn't heard Rossi come in.

"She is a sight." He stated simply, as he was leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Just came to let you know, they're all cleared. We checked the kitchen and everything. And found no drugs, or anything like that." He answered in a whisper.

We both froze when we heard Maddison take a deep breathe.

"Ever notice how she never looks peaceful at work?" He asked, taking a seat now.

"With our work, I think it's understandable." I answered back.

"True, but I have seen her happy. Especially around you." He stated.

"What are you hinting at Dave?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point.

"Just that maybe you should move on. It's been a two years now since Haley's death. Don't you think it's time you became happy again?" He asked looking at me with those wise eyes of his.

With that, he got up and walked to the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Just think about what I've said." And with that he was gone, before I could reply with something.

_Don't you think it's time you became happy again?_

I replayed his words again and again, while I looked at Maddison.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well here's the next chapter! Enjoy, R&amp;R please and thanks! <strong>


	5. Home Sweet Home

_**Home Sweet Home**_

**Hotch's POV**

After thinking about what he said for a few minutes, I slowly bent over, and place a small kiss on her forehead. When I pulled back, I saw she had a smile on her face. I slowly got up, pulling my hand out slowly, and walked to the door. I quickly found a nurse, and asked for a couple of warm blankets. She returned with three thin ones, and handed them to me.

After I thanked her, I walked back to the room. I laid one of the three on top of Maddison. Then I put to chairs together, facing opposite ways, so my back and feet were against the backs. Then I laid down on them, after making sure they close enough to Maddison. After I was laying in them, I pulled the covers over myself, and laid my left hand on Maddie's bed. Soon after I had closed my eyes, I was sleep.

Some time during the middle of the night, I heard Maddison screaming. I shoot straight up. Throwing the cover off in the process.

"Nurse!" I yelled out the door, before rushing back to Maddison. "Maddie!" I exclaimed trying to get her awake. Three nurses came in, one of them pushing me away.

"Ms. Conner, I need to wake up." Said the main nurse. "Give her a shot to calm her down now!"

Suddenly, there were two doctors rushing in as well.

After about five minutes of them trying to restrain her, she had finally calmed down enough. Not once had she woken up. Once the Nurses and one of the doctors left, Maddison's Doctor turned to me.

"Agent Hotchner, do you know what just happened?" He asked, checking her heart beat and such.

"No I fell sleep. I woke up because she was screaming." I answered looking at her with concern. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked, not looking at him.

"As far as I know yes. You should be able to take her home today." He answered walking back out.

Once he was gone, and the door was closed, I went back to my chair. Not brothering with making the bed again, I just pulled it close to hers. Then I reached out and grabbed her hand.

**Maddison's POV**

_I was walking through my door, when I saw Hotch standing near the couch._

"_Hotch what are you doing here?" I asked sitting my things on the table near the door._

_He didn't give me any response. He just stood there, staring at me. _

"_Hotch?" I called slowly moving towards him. "Aaron! Answer me!" I hollered._

_Suddenly I heard a chuckle, just before Hotch's body hit the ground with a huge thud. Screaming I ran towards him. But it seemed like everything I tried to reach him, he was still out of reach. Every step I got closer, was a step he got further away. _

"_No! Hotch!" I yelled crying now. _

"_Should have listened." said the same man that had chuckled earlier._

_I started screaming, as I ran out of my apartment, to look for help. I ran down the hallway, turning sharply to the left and throw the door to the stairs open. I ran two stairs when I lost my footing and slipped. I fell down the last flight of stairs. I tumbled down about fifteen stairs, before crashing head first into a wall. _

"_Shouldn't have ran," Said the man. He came out of the shadows and I finally saw his face. "Surprised?" Ryan asked smiling at me._

Suddenly I felt someone touch my hand. I shoot up, and looked around.

"You okay?" whispered Hotch. Who was sitting next to me in the hospital bed.

Instead of saying something, I sat up and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away first, and laid back down against the pillows.

"What was that for?" He asked. Not moving from away from his position near the bed.

"Nothing." I answered blushing.

"That wasn't nothing." Hotch stated, reaching and taking my hand in his. "No what was that really about?" He asked again.

"I had a dream, and in it you died." I stated barely louder then a whisper.

"So that lead to hugging your boss?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes. Because I don't know what I would do if you or anyone on this team died. You're my family." I answered, just before Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner…Okay…yeah shouldn't be a problem. Meet you out side." He stated, just before hanging up. "Rossi and the team are on their way. I'm going to the front to check you out. JJ and Garcia will be up to help you out."

"Okay, sounds good." I stated, as one of my nurses came in.

Hotch left the room, with one last glance, before closing the door.

"Okay Ms. Conner you're free to get going as soon as you're dressed. Here are your things." She said handing me my bag of stuff. "Bathroom's right there." She said pointing to the restroom.

Once she was done writing things down, she took her stuff, give me a last smile before exiting the room. Once she was gone, I got up out of the bed, picked my bag up, and went to the restroom.

After I was dressed, and all, I walked out of the bedroom.

"You ready?" Asked JJ smiling.

"Yup, So how come Seaver didn't come up here?" I asked as I laid the hospital gown on the bed, along with the slippers.

"Rossi only wanted two of us to come up. So She said she would wait down stairs with the rest of the team.

"Ah okay." I said not knowing how else to reply to that.

Once I had everything I came in with, the three of us walked out. We meet the others at the nurses station. I had to sign the rest of the papers, before they finally let me go. After we left the hospital, we piled into the cars and then drove to the airstrip.

When we arrived at the airstrip, we saw two police cars. The two passengers jumped out. Hotch and Rossi walked over there, to see what was up. The rest of us, boarded the Jet. About three minutes later, Hotch and Rossi came aboard as well.

The ride home, was a normal one. a lot of laughter, and smiles. I was in the back reading and listening to my music like always. I got through about five chapters, before I was interrupted.

"Hey." Stated Rossi. "Mind if I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

To answer his question, I nodded and sat up. I placed my book mark in place, and unplugged my ears.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, so much better now." I answered.

"Even though they still don't know where Ryan is?"

"They'll catch him. His one of the most wanted people out there now. I'm sure some one will see him. And when that happens, he'll be taken right back where he was." I answered smoothly.

"So you're truly not worried about it at all?"

"Why should I be? He's not going to make it out of Utah." I replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. We've still got about an hour, so I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." He stated, standing up.

"Rossi." I called, before he could stand up all the way.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking at me.

"Do you think it's stupid not to worry about it?" I asked.

"Only you can make that decision." He said, giving me a smile and walking to the front of the plane.

I watched as he sat next across from Hotch. Once he sat, Hotch started to talk to him. I replugged my earphones in, and laid back down.

When the pilot announce we would be landing with in ten minutes, Morgan had woken me up. Which was a little odd, considering Hotch or Rossi normally woke me up. But instead of pondering to much about it, I just shook it off. When we touch ground, it was only three in the afternoon. And we were all heading back to the office for paperwork. Once we arrived at the office, we all headed to our own desks. About six hours later, I was finished with my paperwork. I gathered the files up, and headed up to Hotch's office.

"It's open." Came Hotch's voice after I knocked on his door.

"Hey, just finished my paperwork." I stated with a smile, handing him the files. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow."

I started to walk out the door, when Morgan raised his fist to knock.

"Oh sorry, didn't think you were in here." He said moving to the side. "Hey Hotch." He stated walking into Hotch's office.

I heard Hotch give a mumbled reply, as I descended down the stairs. I waved good night to Seaver, who was just finishing her last file. Reid had finished hours earlier and headed home before any of us. I walked to the elevator, and pushed the down button, just as I heard someone call out.

"Hold the door!" yelled a man's voice.

I pushed the open doors button, and waited for the man to enter.

"Thanks." Stated Morgan.

"No problem." I answered, checking my phone for messages or texts "So I heard the case was a short one." I bluntly stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, the killer was going after those who raped her as a child." He answered.

"So let me guess. Reid figured it out the second night."

"Yeah pretty much." Morgan smiled.

"Well I'm over this way." I said, walking off towards my car.

I unlocked my door, and climbed inside. Then pulled out when my windows were down, and my music was playing. I passed Morgan, who was just getting in his car. I honked once, and waved. About five to ten minutes later I was pulling into my house, with a late night snack from the gas station.

I walked up to my apartment, and unlocked the door. Throw my keys and purse on the side table. Then hung up my jacket and kicked my shoes off. Then I picked my purse back up and took it to my room. Once I was dressed, I went to my phone.

"_You have two new messages. Message one."_

"_Hey Honey, it's your Mom. Just wanted to make sure we were still on for Friday. You're Grandma is really excited to see you again. Please don't forget. And call me back so I know if you're coming or not. Love you tons. Miss you."_ Stated the voice of my mother.

"_I can not believe you missed out!" _Exclaimed my best guy friend Jake. _"That party was epic! You should have been there! Speaking of which where were you? You didn't call me or anything! Call me when you can love you Maddie!" _

"_End…"_ The message machine stated before I hit end.

I dialed my mothers number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." I answered.

"Maddie girl! How have you been?" She asked happy.

"I've been…better. Work you know. I'm just calling to let you know that I should be able to make it unless something at work comes up."

"Honey, I think you need to talk to you boss. It's your grandma's birthday for crying out loud! I'm sure if you talked to him, he'd understand and give you the day off." She stated a little upset.

"Mom it's not whether or not I can get the day off. 'Cause I'm sure I can. It's whether or not we get a case. If we get a case, then I'll have to go. End of question. Look I know you and Daddy don't like it. But it, is what it is. There's really nothing I can do about it." I said, getting irritated now. 'Cause gods know how many times we've been through this.

"Well maybe I can call…" "Mom, no you can't. Are you trying to get me fired? Look I'll call you Thursday night to let you know if I can make it or not for sure. Okay?"

"Fine, just try really hard this time. Because I know everyone misses you and really, really wants to see you. Oh and you'll need to bring a friend." She said, "preferable a guy."

"Why do I need a 'date'?" I asked getting suspicious.

"If you make it you'll see I'll tell you that much right now. But I'm not going to ruin the surprise." She said.

"Fine I'll see what I can whip up." I said, a small smile crossing my lips.

"Okay well I've got to go. Thanks for calling. I love you!" She exclaimed making kissing sounds into the phone.

"Love you too. Bye." I smiled, as we hung up. Once that conversion was over, I dialed a new number.

"About time! Gosh I've been trying to get a hold of you all week!" Exclaimed Jake.

"Love you too. So how was the party?" I asked finally smiling for real, in a long time. Okay since I left work I guess.

"Amazing! Speaking of which! Where were you?" He asked.

"Got a case, I meant to call you, but had totally forgotten to." I stated.

"Well you missed out! There was really, and I mean really hot guy."

"Of course you would know. So how's the boyfriend?" I asked remembering it had been about three months since the last time I heard of his relationship status.

"Oh Bill? We broke up a month ago."

"Wow talk about not lucky in love." I laughed.

"Hey at least I can have a relationship. Sure they may only last two months. But at least I get some. And we both know what I mean." He snapped.

"Well excuse me for having a life." I said, acting upset. "So whose the new man?" I asked, knowing he moves on fast.

"I'm thinking about taking it slow for now." he said with a sigh.

"Not gay?" I asked.

"Oh now he's gay."

"Taken?"

"Pretty much. But it's all good, we still hang." He said, and I could hear a faint smile.

"Nice, well since I missed out how about we make a play date? Catch up on things?" I asked.

"Sure thing sweet thang. When?"

"Tomorrow? In the morning? I have the day off. Thank you Salt Lake." I sighed.

"Salt Lake? That bad huh?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. So we on for say eleven?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't be up until at least ten.

"Heck yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Sweet. Okay we'll it's late, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night sweet dreams." I stated.

"You too. Love ya." Then he disconnected the call.

I put my phone back on the charger, and then went to my room. Where I pulled the covers back, and climbed into bed.


	6. Who Are You?

**A/N Sorry it took a little while to get this posted, been kinda busy at home, with the other story for CCOAC's challenge 14. It was a tie between Hotch/Prentiss and Hotch/Reid. So I'll trying to coming with some ideas for those to stories as well. If you have any ideas for them, feel free to inform me. I would apperciate it a LOT! **

**Like the rest of you, I also do not own Criminal Minds. OR Hotch. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

**Maddison's POV**

I woke up the next morning by a knocking on my door. I got up, and walked towards the door, looking into the peeking hole, before opening the door.

"About time!" Exclaimed Hotch as he and the rest of the team, walked into the apartment.

"Umm…What?" I asked still asleep.

"You didn't answer your phone." Explained Morgan.

"What?" I asked as I walked to my room, and grabbed my phone.

I had five missed calls, all from Hotch. And three voicemails, along with seven Texts.

"Hotch just because you're a workaholic, doesn't mean the rest of us are." I stated, as I walked back into my living room. "Now seriously what's this all about?" I asked, as I sat on the armrest of my couch.

"Ryan." Answer Rossi bluntly.

"They finally caught him?" I asked looking straight at Rossi. "No way. Are you serious? He's here?" I asked, jumping up off of the armrest.

"Sadly yes. He's here in Quantico." He answered looking at Hotch.

"We think it's best if you sleep elsewhere until further notice."

"No absolutely not. No, not going to happen. I love you all, but no." I stated folding my arms across my chest.

"Look Maddie, we don't like this any more then you do. But keeping you here, is too risky." Hotch said, trying to reason.

"He lived in Utah, for Christ-sake. I highly doubt he'd be able to find me here. I mean come on! Do you honestly believe he is that smart?" I asked.

"Honestly? Yes I do. He found out stuff about you, that none of us knew." He spat back.

"Yeah stuff he found out in college! Hello!"

"We are not having this conversion." Hotch replied.

"Good glad we agree, now if you don't mind, I've got a friend coming over in a few." I said, walking to my door.

Just as I was about to open it, Hotch laid his hand flat against the door. Keeping it closed.

"Cancel." He ordered.

"Not a chance! Unlike some people, I'm not married, and I only get to see my friends on my days off. If that." I said, barely noting him flinch at my marriage comment. "Hotch, I'll keep my gun on me, and when my friend get's here, we'll be leaving for a night in the city. So I'm good, and you may leave." I stated.

"She's right Hotch. She can't just sit around in fear until this S.O.B. is caught." Morgan stated.

"Thank you."

"I don't care! It's too risky."

"Hello, you have Garcia. If you're that worried about this, then make her trace my phone. That way you'll know if anything happens to me. And I'll have it on me at all times, so you can even call. If needed."

Hotch stared at me, for about two minutes straight, before removing his hand from the door. He pulled his cell out, and dialed a number.

"Garcia, it's Hotch. Are you at the office?…Is Kevin?…Good, call him, and have him trace Maddison's phone. And have him call me if anything happens….Is that clear?…Thanks. Bye." Then he hung up. "Fine, I want you to call me the second you get home."

"Deal." I said, as my team filed out, saying things along the lines of having fun, good luck, and byes.

"I mean it Maddison." He ordered, being the last one to exit the building.

"I know, I know, gush, chill would ya?" I asked, as I watched them, walk away.

Once they were out of sight, I closed the door, locking it. Then I went to my room, and pulled out my clothes. After setting them on the bed, I went to the bathroom. I turned the facet on, before stripping down. Once I climbed in, I let the water run over my body for a while.

After I was cleaned, I jumped out and dried myself off. Then I wrapped my self in my towel. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair, before I went and got dressed. When I was fully dressed, I plugged my straighter in. While it was heating up, I applied my eye make-up and lip-gloss.

After I was done, I pulled a coke out of the fridge. I got about half way through it, when there was a knock on the door. I pulled my gun out of my nightstand before heading to the door. After I peeked in the peek hole, I laid the gun aside. It was just barely noon now.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Jake, as he pulled me into a rib crushing hug.

"Hey you're self." I smiled, as I pulled him into the apartment.

"Okay, so before we even think about ending out, there's a News story I want to see. I know you don't watch a lot of news, but I don't want to miss it." He said, taking his jacket off, and laying it over the couch.

"Okay, then how about I get us something to drink?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. "Your choices are Milk, Juice, Water, or soda." I called peeking into my fridge.

"Water's fine. Please." Jake called back, from the living room. I grabbed a glass, and filled it.

I walked back into the living room and handed it to him. The news was currently on. As he watched, I went to my room making sure I had everything for the night out on the town. I was currently putting my cell phone in my purse when there was a knock on the door. I walked out and towards the door. Thinking it was just Hotch, giving more orders, or one of my neighbors, I didn't pick my gun up. I opened the door.

"Who else is here?" Whispered Ethen, who was standing next to Ryan.

"My friend." I answered just as softly. I was slowly trying to reach for my gun that was behind me.

"Don't even try it." Ethen warned, looking at my arm that was behind me.

"Who's at the door?" Called Jake from behind me.

Suddenly Ethen and Ryan pushed me back into my apartment, at gun point. Jake jumped off the couch, and was about to attack Ethen from behind. That's when Ryan grabbed my gun from the side table, and then hit Jake over the head, just as he was about to hit Ethen.

Jake fell to the floor, unconsciously. I went to reach for him, to make sure he was okay when Ethen quickly grabbed my waist.

"Fight any more, and I'll shoot him." He stated bluntly, aiming his gun at Jake.

"No! Please." I cried, as I stopped fighting them.

"That's a girl. Ryan, check her, make sure she doesn't have anything on her." Ethen ordered, stepping back.

Ryan patted my down, confirming I was clean, once he was done. I couldn't believe my team was just here, about an hour and a half ago. And now, the S.O.B. was in my house.

"Now, I want you to come with us, with no problems or I'll make sure you regret it." Ethen stated, smiling.

I shook my head, looking at Jake who was on the floor. I followed Ryan out of the apartment, with Ethen following closely behind me. I heard him shutting my door, before we continued to walk. We walked down the stairs, and towards their car. Ethen ordered me to get in the back. Once I climbed in, he quickly hit my over my head with the handle of the gun. Causing me to black out as well.

**Hotch's POV**

I had just gotten Jack into the car, when my cell phone went off. The Caller ID was Maddison's. I took it out of the cup holder, and placed it to my ear.

"Maddie?" I asked wondering why she was calling if she had a friend.

"No it's Jake. Maddison's gone." Stated a Man's voice.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Maddison's she's gone. I don't know if she works with you, but you're number was speed dial one. So I decided maybe you were the one to call in case something happened." The boy explained his voice rasped and rough.

"Jake right?"

"Yes."

"Okay explain to me what happened." I stated knowing the few times Maddison wouldn't answer her phone or door, due to things she was doing.

"I came over to hang out with since it's been a while thanks to her job. I was watching the news after she got me a glass of water. Then she went to her room, to do something. While she was in there, the door rung. Knowing that she hates when others answer the door for her, I waited for her to get it. After that two guys entered the house. I was about to attack the one that had a gun pointed at her…"

"Wait! Hold two guys?" I asked stopping at a red light, Jack was still playing his hand held game, in the back seat.

"Yes. Two one had her at gun point, the other one knocked me out…"

"How long ago?" I asked pulling into the apartment complex.

"Around noon." he answered.

"Jake, I want you to stay there. Lock the door, do not open it do you understand?" I ordered.

"Yes." He answered.

I hung up my line, dialing Jessica's number. "Jess I need you to take care of Jack, something's come up." I said, as I parked and shut my car down.

"Okay, I'll be over there in three." She said hanging up. I placed my phone into my pocket.

"What was that about daddy?" Jack asked as I got him out of the car.

"Daddy's got to take care of something okay? Aunt Jessica will be here soon to take you to her house okay?" I said as we headed up to my apartment, although I only wanted to go to Maddison's.

I ordered Jack to get a bag ready for over night, while I called the rest of the team. They all said they would be over in about five minutes. Jack came out of his room with his bag packed just as there was a knock on the door. I went to unlock it, and saw Jessica standing there.

"Jessica thank you so much for coming on such notice." I said shutting the door behind her.

"Honestly Aaron, it's no trouble what so ever." She smiled, picking Jack up off the ground and giving him a great big hug. "Well we better get going so that Daddy can get to work." Jessica said, as she walked towards the door.

We walked out of my apartment quickly. I shut the door, making sure it was locked before turning and giving Jack a kiss on the head.

"Thanks again Jessica." I stated.

"Your welcome Aaron." She replied, with a smile before turning away to walk down the hall.

When the elevator door opened, Rossi and the team stepped out, as Jessica stepped in. I waited for the team to reach me before heading to Maddison's apartment. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Maddison's cell.

"Hotchner?" asked the boy I had talked to earlier.

"Jake, my team and I are just reaching the door. I want you to open the door." I ordered, just as Maddison's apartment came into view.

"Sure thing." He replied, just before the dial tone.

The second we reached the door, it flung open. To reveal a young man around the age of twenty. He had a black and gray striped t-shirt on, with a pair of gray skinny jeans, and some black tennis shoes. His hair was spike, and dark brown, almost black. He seemed like an attractive young man.

"Jake?" I asked looking at the boy behind the door.

"Hotchner?" He replied raising an eyebrow, and checking me out.

"It's Hotch." I corrected, taking a step forward.

At my movement, Jake moved aside to let us past. Once we were all in, the team, besides myself took a quick glance around. Jake closed the door again before addressing me.

"So you're her 'family'?" He asked, looking at each of us.

"Why do you say family?" Asked Rossi, looking at the young man.

"That's how she refers to you guys." He answered folding his arms across his chest. After he sentence he gave me a quick look.

"Guys focus. I want every one to look around, see if you can see anything that got missed placed, or gives any clues as to where she's at. Jake I need to talk to you alone." I said, looking back to Jake.

He nodded his head, and lead the way to a bedroom in the back. When he reached the door, he hesitated a little.

"What is it?" Rossi asked noting how he didn't just go in.

"Maddison's a private girl, Her room is her space. She doesn't mind if some one goes into other rooms. But she really doesn't like it when someone goes into her space." He answered, looking only at the ground.

I pushed my way to the front, and opened the door. I noticed how Jake flinch when the door opened wide. "You can blame me if she gets mad." I stated being the first to walk into the room.

Jake followed in slowly, and then Rossi came in. Rossi closed the door again once we were all in.

"Jake I need you to understand that Maddison is in trouble…" Rossi started to say when Jake spoke.

"I know, I was here!" He said a little harsh. "I just never thought it would happen to her." He sighed sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean, 'you never thought it would be her'?" I asked standing in front of him, my arms crossed.

"She's so strong." Was his only reply, as he placed his head in his hands.

"Jake listen to me. We have a good idea of who took her, but in order to know that for sure, we need your help." Rossi said in a soft voice, though it carried authority in it as well.

"Rossi, go help the team." I ordered, not looking at the older man.

I heard him walk to the door, closing it behind him as he left the room. I waited for a few moments before addressing the boy.

"Jake, Rossi is right. We'll need your help on this. You're probably the only one that knows Roxy enough to help her." I said, though it killed me to realize how true my words were. Even though she had been working with us for a few years, none of us knew that much about her. She kept her personal and professional lives separate. And she did a damn good job keeping them that way.

"I didn't get a good look at the faces, but I did hear them speak." He answered in a voice, that said he knew how helpful that was. "You need help, but I can't…"

"You can help us by talking to us, and telling us about Maddison." I said, knowing what he was going to say.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked, finally looking up at me.

"I need to know, if your personal feeling are going to be a problem at all first." I said.

"Personally feeling?" He asked.

"Yes, you obviously care about her a lot, and if those feelings…"

"I'm gay. The only feelings are sisterly." He stated bluntly standing up. "And they won't get in the way, if it means seeing my friend again." He said in a fierce voice.

"Good, now lets get to work." I said relieved that they weren't in a relationship.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always accepted! And make my day great! Thanks for all those who have stayed with me through out all of this. <strong>


	7. Oh Shit!

**A/N- Now I know I don't normally post more then one chapter at a time. However, I've got this plot, so the chapters might be coming a little faster then normal. Also usually I get to a certain point, but it's not long enough to post. So instead of thirty one page chapters, I'm aiming for about ten pages per chapter. That why it's not so long to read in chapter sense. Hope you enjoy, the rating will start changing from here.**

**Rating for this chapter, T.**

_**Oh Shit**_

**Hotch's POV**

It now ticking towards nine pm. And all Jake was able to help us with, was telling us that Maddison wouldn't have gone willing. Unless some one she cared about was harmed. And seeing how he had been knocked out, but still here, made him think that she only went to save him. What wasn't helping us, is that none of the camera's, or even Jake, had caught the unsubs face. We were sure that Ryan was involved simply because we knew he was here. But we hadn't expected him to get help.

All day of work, and no leads as to where she was, and my last nerve was about to break. I was locked up in my office, trying to get a hold on my emotions, when some knocked. I pushed away from the desk, and went to the door. After I opened it, I saw Jake standing before me. He had his shoulders squared and pushed back.

"Hotch may I speak with you, please?" He asked as he checked my out for the fourth time that day.

In answer to his question, I moved aside, away from the door, and waited for him to enter. Once he was inside, I closed the door once more. I went back to my seat, and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same.

"What can I do for you?" I asked leaning forward, and placing my hands in front of myself, on the desk.

"It's not what you can do you for me, but what you can do for Maddison." He answered avoiding my glaze now.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't know if you know this, but, Maddison considers you as her role model." He stated bluntly, shocking with me with his statement. "I've noticed, you've been on edge today. Simply for the lack of information you need to find her." Finally turning his eyes to look at me. "But I can tell you this, she holds you to high ground. When she talks about your team, it's you she constantly praises. By giving up on her, you're letting down. I know she's not here at the moment, but I want you to promise me and her, that you'll keep trying no matter what." Jake said.

As he studied me, I couldn't help but have pride for the young man. He had bluntly stood up to me, and informed me of stuff I had never known. What I didn't understand, was why I had to promise him and her, that I would keep trying. Trying what? Trying to find her? God knows I wouldn't rest until I knew where she was.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked earning a confused look. "You said, to keep trying no matter what? Do you honestly believe I would let on of my agents down?" I asked as I added _Especially Maddison? The girl I was in love with? _quietly to my self.

"I know you won't. But a few people have given up on her. Not because they couldn't find her, but for other reasons." He replied a frown forming.

"Jake, I need you to understand…" I started to say, when Morgan opened my door.

"Hotch, someone's on the phone for you. Line one." He announced, walking back out.

Jake took that as his cue to leave. He showed his self to his door. Closing it once he was out. I sighed, and shook my head before picking the line up.

"Hotchner." I stated, in to the mouth piece.

"Hey, Aaron, I know you've been busy, but Jack wanted to say good night before he went to sleep." Stated Jessica.

I mentally smacked my head for forgetting, that Jack was at Jessica's again. And that I wouldn't see him tonight when I got home, like most days. "Okay, sure." I said, forcing a smile.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Jack's voice on the other line.

"Hey Buddy." I answered, the forced smile becoming genuine smile.

I talked to Jack for a few minutes, smiling and laughing for the first time, since I discovered Maddison was missing. After five minutes of talking, we said our goodnights and hung up. I was sitting there in silence for a few, when Rossi knocked and entered with out waiting for a reply.

"I think it's time to go home, and sleep. Don't you?" He said, although he made it clear that it was more of a order then a suggestion.

"Yeah, where's the team?" I asked standing up, and grabbing my jacket.

"They've left for the day already." He replied. "And Jake's gone to his place." He answered before I could reply.

I nodded my head in understandment, as we walked out of the office together. We made small talk, before heading on our way to our cars. I unlocked my car, and climbed in. Five minutes later, I was pulling into my apartment complex. I parked my car, and climbed out.

"Agent Hotchner." Stated a cold voice from with in the shadows. I went to reach for my gun, just as something that felt like a base ball bat, hit my head. And the last time I remember, was falling.

**Maddison's POV**

I was currently tied to a chair in the basement of a house. I was starting to get tired, not knowing the time or anything. There was no clock or windows. Damn guys had planned this out good. Stuff your victim into a windowless room, so that they have no way of escaping. The plus side, is that they occasionally untied me, and left me to sit on the ground. Down side of that, was that they were always just right out side the door. I focused on how to get them to come down, when I heard them talking.

I sat up as straight as I could manage, just before the door opened. What I saw next, scared the shit out of me. As Ryan and Ethen came into the room, I fought the urge to scream, and cry. Which wasn't hard, considering my mind had shut down completely.

"There that should do it." Stated Ryan after tying the other person up.

"Enjoy the company while you can." Ethen smiled, placing a kiss to my head, before walking away. "Go ahead and untie her." He ordered, holding a bloody baseball bat.

Ryan, came up to me, taking his time to untie me. Once the rope was off, I just sat there, not wanting to push them. Ryan stepped away, and then followed Ethen out of the room. Once the door closed, I waited about ten seconds before jumping off the chair.

"Hotch." I breathed, as I reached him.

He didn't give any response what so ever to my voice or touch. I reached for his neck to find his pulse quickly. I let out a soft sigh of relief when I found it. It wasn't to weak, but wasn't to strong. Once I was sure he was a live, I pulled the other chair closer to him. I sat it in front of him. Since his restraints were keeping him in place, I walked to the back of his body. And that's when I saw, the blood.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered, thinking he probably had a concussion. But not sure how bad it was for sure.

I looked around for something to stop the bleeding. After not finding anything around the basement, I noticed he had his suit shirt on. But no jacket. Which meant he probably didn't put it on, only carried it until he was knocked out. I went back to the front of his body, and started to unbutton the dress shirt. After all the buttons were done, I slid it off his shoulders. What I hadn't thought through completely were the restraints. I quickly worked the ropes, but they were to tight, I couldn't undo them. Cursing slightly, I stopped what I was doing to look for a knife or something to cut with. But the results were the same. There was nothing but a chair.

I stood there for a few moments thinking that I should rip his shirt, when I remembered that I had two shirts on. Thanking myself for always wearing a tank top of sort, I took the top shirt off. It wasn't one that I would totally miss. Nor was it one, that cost a lot. Again I thanked myself for wearing a plain black short sleeve shirt. One I had gotten at Wal-Mart. I tore the shirt off over my head, and placed it gently to the back of his head. After a few minutes of standing, I pulled the chair to the back and sat down, still keeping the shirt on his head.

I don't know how long I had held my shirt to his wound. But I must have fallen asleep sometime doing so. I woken up by some one calling my name.

"Maddison? Is that you?" Asked the male's voice.

Not wanting to wake up from my beautiful dream, I shushed the man. He kept trying to get me to wake up. Finally after a few more calls, my eyes started to opened. I realized I was still stuck, in a basement. And I had fallen asleep on my boss' back. I quickly lifted my head, and moved away.

"Hotch, what happened?" I asked looking around the room, as my thoughts gathered.

"I was on my way up to my apartment, when Ryan called out to me. That's all I remembered before waking up here." he answered trying to turn around to face me. "What are you doing back there?"

"I was stopping the blood flow." I answered softly, noticing the shirt had fallen on the floor, when I had nodded off.

"Who's with Ryan?" Hotch asked.

I pulled my chair to the front, once I was sure the blood had stopped. "Ethen." I answered.

Hotch gave me a confused look, which screamed 'Who is that?'

"The one, at the bar." I replied. "The one that glared at you, after you made it clear I was taken that night." I added when he just continued to stare at me.

"Seriously? That guy?" He asked finally remembering.

"Serious." I answered still half asleep.

"How come you're not tied up?" He asked noticing I was able to move around.

"They said, as long as I don't fight or try to escape, they won't tie my up." I explained, sitting down in the chair.

"Don't look at me like that." He stated, after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" I asked not understanding what he was referring to.

"You're looking at me like this is all your fault. Me being here, has nothing to do with you." He explained.

Having his words out, made it worst. Of course it was my fault. If I had listened to him again, we both wouldn't be in this mess. Or at the very least, if I hadn't been wishing he was here to save me, like last time, he wouldn't be here. I mentally laughed at the irony of the situation.

_Be careful for what you wish for._ Man they weren't kidding when they came up with that.

"How did you find out I was missing?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Your friend Jake called me when he came around." Hotch answered.

I could feel his eyes on my back, but I still refused to look at him.

"What I don't get though is why you're in a tank top. Jake told me what you were wearing when you went missing." He continued after a moment of quiet.

"I had to find something to stop the bleeding. I was going for you shirt first. But couldn't get the restraints off. Then I remembered that I had two shirts on. So I took the top one off to help the stop the flow." I explained, still not looking at him.

"Maddie." Hotch said, pausing. "Maddison, look at me." He ordered, when I didn't face him again.

"Why?" I asked, still avoiding his glaze.

He was about to say something, when we heard voices again. I stopped in mid pace, and turned to the door. The door opened, and Ethen walked in, shortly followed by Ryan.

"I thought I heard you guys up." Ethen smiled, going towards Hotch, while Ryan came towards me. "We were going to bring you food, but Ryan had an idea." Ethen continued to say, as Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist.

He started to place soft small kisses on my shoulder, working his way to my neck. He was in the back, so Hotch was seeing the whole thing.

"Ryan, why don't you explain, you're little plan." Ethen prompted.

"We're…going…to…take…little…Maddison…here…for…a…little…while." He said in between each kiss.

"No." Stated Hotch angrily.

"Yes." Ryan spat back, just as angrily. As he said it, his arms tightened around my waist.

"Ow." I whispered, as his arms tightened.

"Ryan, why don't you take her up now? I'll make sure Hotchner obeys." Ethen stated, glaring at Hotch's head.

In response to Ethen's request, Ryan pulled me upstairs from the upper arm. Not wanting to cause a lot of harm to myself, I followed, without restraining against him. The door closed, shortly followed by Hotch's yell. I heard skin connect with skin, as Ryan paused. He had stopped on the third step from the basement door. He sat down, pulling me down on his lap. Then he forcefully covered my mouth with his hand.

**Hotch's POV**

As the door closed behind Maddison and Ryan. Once they door closed, Ethen moved in front of me, and kicked the chair over.

"Maddison!" I called, not noticing the other man in the room.

I had just found, and gotten my girl back. I wasn't willing to let her go out of my sight with out a fight. I called for her name more louder, when I got smacked across the face again.

"Now, this is how this is going to work. You're to oblivious to her feeling for you. So we're going to make them known. And depending on if you return those said feelings, depends on what happens here out." Ethen stated, with a wicked smile.

I strained to listen for any foot steps, or cries of pain from Maddison, but couldn't hear anything. I then turn my attention on the man in the room.

He was looking at me for a few minutes, before he smiled, and reached towards the ropes.

"Now before I undo this, you're to understand one thing. If you disobey me at all. Maddison will be severely punished. Is that clear?" He asked. "There's one." He stated when I didn't answer.

"Yes." I said quickly, not really knowing what he meant by there's one.

"Good, now the fun will begin." He untied my restraints. "Get up." He ordered, with no smile now. He face had turned deadly.


	8. Are You Serious?

**A/N - Chapter Eight! Rated M just to be safe. Slight reference and sence of Rape. Don't like don't read. This chapter will be viewed from Maddison's, Hotch's and Morgan's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Serious?<strong>

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up to my alarm going off. I quickly showered, and got dressed. Thirty minutes after waking up, I was in my car driving to the BAU. I was usually the second to third one at the office. Hotch being the first and Garcia occasionally being the second, making me third. But today I was second. Or so I had thought. As I walked through the glass doors, I noticed that the coffee pot was empty. Which meant Hotch hadn't came in yet. Shrugging it off for now, I started up the coffee pot. Once the coffee was going, I made my way to Garcia's office to see if she was in yet or not. I knocked on the door, then tried the knob when I didn't hear a response.

I also shrugged that off, feeling kinda proud for being the first in today. I went back to the coffee, and poured myself a cup, smiling. Being first for the first time, had me gloating with pride. I was just heading up to my office, when Reid came in the door followed by Rossi, JJ and Seaver. They were all laughing at something that had Reid blushing.

"Morning guys." I stated, smiling at the team. I was starting to feel a little uneasy as Garcia came in. "Any one know where Hotch is?" I asked looking at Jake who had rode in with Garcia.

"Isn't he here already?" Asked Seaver, as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"No, I was the first one in." I stated. "I thought maybe he was running a little late."

"Well, why don't you guys take Jake into the conference room, and get started? I'll call Hotch and see what's going on." Rossi ordered, pulling his cell out and walking away.

We did as he ordered. I unlocked the door, and allowed the others to go through first. Once they were in, I shut the door and joined them at the table. I was about to say something when my cell phone went off.

"Morgan." I stated, into the mouth piece, walking back out of the room.

"Derek, it's Jessica. Is Aaron with you?" Asked Hotch's ex-sister-in-law Jessica Brooks.

"No he hasn't came in to work yet. What's up?" I asked casually trying not to panic.

"Nothing hopefully, I tried his cell phone, but all I got was voice mail. I've tried calling him three times now. Maybe he's just in the shower or something." She said mostly to herself it seemed. "Anyways, could you please have him call me back when he cans."

"Sure thing." I answered, hanging up with her.

I placed my phone back in my pocket and went over to Rossi.

"Jessica just called. Said she can't get a hold of Hotch. How's your luck coming along?" I asked.

"None so far." Rossi answered worry in his eyes.

"What should we do?" I asked looking at the older man.

"Why don't you go check it out? Since you're second in command. I'll help the team get some leads." Rossi suggested, heading up to the round table room.

I nodded my head and headed the other way. I hopped into the elevator, and pushed the first floor button. When the elevator doors opened again, I jumped out and headed to the parking lot. Jumped into my car, and drove towards Hotch's complex.

I was just pulling up, when I saw his car still parked. I parked my car and got out. I was walking past his car, when I glance at it. I stopped in my tracks and looked inside the window. I was pulling my cell phone out of my pocket when I noticed something red on the ground. I bent down, and realized what it was. I quickly hit speed dial and waited.

"Yeah Morgan?" Asked Rossi, from the other end.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked trying to figure out how much I should say.

"No, but I can…"

"Hotch's missing." I stated quickly, to make him understand that speaker wasn't a good idea.

"How can you tell?" Rossi asked quietly.

"His suit jacket is in the car, along with his brief case. And there's blood near his car." I answered starting to panic now.

**Maddison's POV**

I could faintly hear Hotch in the other room. I had no idea as to what was going on, but I wasn't willing to ask either. After five minutes of sitting there, Ethen emerged from the basement, closing the door behind his self.

"Well he did good, this time. Five is all you get. It's all he lost." He stated looking at Ryan. "Enjoy," smiling now.

Ryan pushed me up, and placed something over my eyes. Then he walked me up the stairs. We started walking forward, before he turned me around in a few circles. Then we continued to walk, No doubts that was to confuse me as to where I was turning and stuff. I heard him open a door, as he pushed me in, before closing it once more. He then lead me towards a bed. After he pushed me down, he made sure I was laying down, before tying me up. And duck taping my mouth. The whole time he kept the blind fold on. I felt him lifting my shirt up from the bottom.

Once my shirt was pushed up half way, he started on my belt. Already guessing where this was going, I laid still, and tried to think of other things. I felt him remove my pants from my hips. He slid them down to my ankles, and then he started with my underwear. Once those were removed, I felt him lay down next to me.

"She sure is a beauty." I heard Ethen say, though I hadn't heard him come in.

Ryan gave an appraising sound for an answer. Then his mouth had captured my right breast in it. As he licked, sucked and nipped, my right breast, his hand wondered from the left, down towards my leg.

As his right hand was traveling down wards, I felt the left side of the bed cave in. Then I felt a larger and rougher hand touching and playing with my left breast. I was focusing so much on Ryan's hand, that I wasn't surprise when it reached my vagina. He started to rub it gently, before slowly sticking one finger in. Then he started to pump the finger in and out slowly at first. Then he started to speed up, adding another finger soon after. This went on for a few more minutes. Then Ethen stated it had been long enough. Ryan started to complain, before placing my underwear and pants back on. He fixed my shirt, while Ethen removed the duck tape, and restraints.

I was glad it was over, just as much as I was glad they hadn't noticed me crying. I was turned around again, before being lead back down stairs. I wasn't sure what I would find inside the basement. But I was sure it was better then what I just went through. Ethen opened the door, pushing my inside, and closed it once more. I landed on the ground, since I couldn't see thanks to the blind fold. I heard Hotch moving closer, and flinch when he touched me.

"No don't." I whispered, pulling away from the one man I loved, when he went to remove the blind fold. I scooted up again the wall, or door, I was sure. And huddled there, brining my knees up to my head. I laid my head down on top of my knees and began to sob softly.

**Hotch's POV**

At first, I was relieved to see her unharmed as she came in. Ethen pushed her through the door, causing her fall to the ground. Instead of getting up, she just stayed there. I waited for a second for the door to close. When it did, I walked up to her and placed a hand on her arm. I noticed when she flinched, making me think something happened up there, that I couldn't see physically. Yet that was. I went to remove her blind fold so I could see her eyes.

"No don't." she ordered in a whisper, before pulling away.

I watched in silence as she scooted away from me and up against the wall. I could faintly hear her sobbing, as her body twitched and jerked. I left her alone, not sure as what I should do. Thinking I should try again, I slowly sank down next to her. I was watching her body language for any signs, that she didn't want me to touch her again. I then gently pulled her on to my lap, and held her close. I kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear, occasionally kissing her temple, as I tried to calm her down.

I made a promise, to myself, that if we ever got out of here, I would personally kill the S.O.B's. After a while, her sobbing came to a stop, and she slowly reached up. She removed the blind fold, tossing it aside, before laying her head against my chest again. I laid my cheek again her head. She pulled one of my arms from around her body, and took it both of hers. She intertwined our fingers, and then looked up at me.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're the one that has to see me like this." She whispered, placing a gently kiss on my cheek.

Then she slowly started to get up, but I wasn't ready to let go. So instead of removing my arms, I held on tighter.

"Don't." I stated, locking eyes with her.

I don't know what made her stay, my request or strength, but she stopped trying to move and sank back down. I continued to hold her close, some what rocking us. As she just held my hand some more. And in that moment I was happy, and peaceful.

**Morgan's POV**

By now, it was about six in the afternoon, and we had two agents missing. With the possibility that they were together with the same unsub. Whatever it was, we had no leads to know for sure. I was holding Maddison's phone, which had rung for the sixth time in the last ten minutes. Each call was from her father. Not wanting to cause alarm, I didn't answer it. And I wouldn't let anyone else for that matter. I had to call Jessica and inform her that Hotch wasn't able to call her back. That something had came up. And asked her to take care of Jack until further notice. She of course agreed, but I could hear the confusion in her voice. I also knew that she was curious as to here Hotch was. And was incredibly grateful when she didn't ask any questions.

I was in my personal office, pacing around, trying to figure out where they could have been taken. Garcia was currently in her office working on the camera feeds. Seaver and Jake were going over more of what happened. Rossi and Reid were working on the profile.

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing the ringing phone across the room.

"Maddison's not going to be happy you broke her phone." stated Rossi, who was currently leaning against the doorway. I could barely see Reid who was standing behind him, looking anywhere but at me.

"What did you guys find out?" I asked, turning to face to other two agents.

"So far nothing. But we and the others, are getting hungry. So we thought of getting food, and was wondering if you would like to join us." Stated Rossi looking at me with guarded eyes.

"No, go ahead." I answered.

Rossi shrugged, his shoulders, walking in and placing a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find them." He stated bluntly, before turning and walking out.

Reid hesitated in the door frame. He then came in, and shut the door behind him. "Morgan, we'll catch the unsub, and get our team back. You don't need to worry about that." He said in a soft whisper.

"And what if we don't Reid? This is the second time Maddison's gone missing! And it's only been about two months! What if this time Ryan decides to kill her? What if he kills Hotch? What am I going to tell Jessica? Or worst Jack? What then?" I yelled causing the young man to flinch.

"You just have to have faith. No one gave up on finding out the truth when it came to you. Yes it wounded you, and hurt you. Not to mention how upset you were when we all found out. But we didn't give up then. Nor did we when Garcia got shot. Or when Hotch got stabbed. Or when I got kidnapped and drugged. We haven't given up on each other then. And we shouldn't now. Yes Maddison's missing. Again. And probably by the same guy that took her the first time around. But we can't just give up. If it comes to those worries, then we'll take it from there. But I refuse to give up and stop, until I have dead prove that their dead."

"You mean living." I corrected. "Living prove."

"No dead. If their dead, then it's not living prove." He answered.

"True." I stated, "Look go with the team, I'm going to go see what Garcia's got." I ordered, giving the man a smile. I placed my hand on his shoulder softly as well. "Thanks, Reid, I needed that." I stated, as I opened the door, just to see a blur of color past by.

"Guys! Guys! I think I've got something!" Yelled Garcia, rushing to catch up with Rossi, JJ, Seaver, and Jake.

Reid and I ran after her, down the cat walk. We all walked back into the conference room, shutting the door.

"Please tell me you have something good Garcia." I stated, looking at the red haired girl.

"I might, I don't know. Anyways. I was playing with the camera. When I realized that Hotch was hit from behind. Once I had that under way, I focused on further cameras. One of them was pointed to the parking lot. I zoomed in on a car that was hidden in the shadows for the most part. Bad news it was to late to see the plate. But here's where it gets good." She started to explain, going into dialog. "I remembered that Maddie girl was taken from the complex as well. At first I didn't know that she and Boss Man lived in the same complex. Until I entered her address, and played with the cameras. Anyways. The same exact type of car pulled into the same parking spot as the night of Hotch's disappearance. Two men jumped out of that car. I zoomed in on the faces. The one that drove is a Mister Ethen Vy. And the bastard from Salt Lake. Ryan Markel. And now it's gets creepy. They're cousins. Distance ones, but their mothers are close. Now the night Hotch was taken, only one exit's the car first. Then about ten minutes later the other one does. I'm guessing Ryan was the first, since he got out of the passenger seat. And I was right. The car is owned by Ethen. Later in the video, Ethen and Ryan are carrying a body. They toss the said body in the back seat. Then Ethen throw something in the trunk. It looked a lot like a baseball bat. So I did a search to see if Ethen had any houses. Bad news is that he doesn't have any property listed in his name. However I was able to find out that his parents own a house that is located near the mountains. Precisely the Blue Ridge Mountain Area. It's the only property listed for him. So it's a good bet." She said taking a small breathe. "Before you can ask, the accordance's have already been sent to your phones." She finished with a huge smile.

"Garcia, as any one told you how much we love you?" I asked pulling the girl into a hug, and kissing her on the head.

"Only a thousand times. But who's counting?" She asked smiling.

"Guys, gear up I want to head out there in five minutes. Jake I want you to stay here with Garcia. We'll call you guys when we get there." I ordered, walking out of the room.

**Maddison's POV**

This time when they came in the room, I was still sitting on Hotch's lap. Ethen ordered me to get up. He was holding a gun towards Hotch. I quickly climbed off Hotch's lap, and moved away.

"Please don't hurt him!" I exclaimed, my eyes going blur with fresh tears.

Ryan then grabbed both my arms, and pinned them behind me. I'm guessing they saw the alpha male in Hotch. 'Cause suddenly I felt a gun barrow against my head.

"Try anything, and I'll order Ryan to shoot her. Understand?" Ethen asked wickedly.

"Yes." Answered Hotch, as he face changed and he slowly got to his feet.

I would have gone through a plan with Hotch earlier, but, it seemed pointless. Especially because they had guns. If we had tried anything, we both could have been shot by now. So instead I was giving all my faith to my team. They've never let each other down. Even way before I came along.

"Good. Now, You're going to come with me." Ethen stated, throwing another blind fold at Hotch. "Put it on!" He ordered.

Hotch did as he was told. Once the blind fold as on, Ethen brought his knee up Hotch's stomach. Hotch doubled over in pain, from the contact.

"Hotch!" I cried, trying to run to him. Which ended up earning myself with the gun getting pressed against my skull harder. "Please! Don't! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!" I yelled, the tears falling from my eyes. "Please!"

"Shut her up." Ethen spat. Not looking up from Hotch.

Ryan, pointed his gun at Hotch now, his finger on the trigger. "Keep it up, and I'll shot him." He whispered.

I closed my mouth, and tried my hardest not to cry. Ethen then ordered Ryan to come help. They kept the guns on Hotch the whole time. Which was probably the plan. Keep it on the other, so the other stops fighting and screaming.

I watched in horror as they, together, took Hotch out of the basement. Once they were out the door, I ran towards it. I tried to get it opened. But quickly stopped when I heard a gun shot.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Had this one done when Six and Seven got finished. So Enjoy.<strong>


	9. Are You Sure?

**Are You Sure?**

**Morgan's POV **

We piled into two separate cars. Reid and JJ were with me, while Rossi was with Seaver. We left Jake with Garcia. I knew the kid wasn't happy about that to say the least. But it was safer for him. I also knew that he would be impatient waiting to hear from us. To know if we got Maddison back safely. Of course he didn't care much about Hotch, since he didn't know the guy. But he did know Maddison. And quite while I might add. He as able to explain things about her, that we hadn't known at all.

We were on a conference call with Rossi, and Garcia.

"Okay guys, when we get there, the lights get shut off. I don't want to tip them off. Especially because they have two of our agents." I stated, as we drove up the mountain range. "JJ, I want you and Reid to stick with me. We'll cover the front. Rossi and Seaver, you guys cover the back. Understood?" I asked.

I heard for yes' from the team. After that, we stayed on the phone line, but remained silent. It seemed like a slow and quiet drive up there. The minutes ticked by slow. We were all in our own little world. I was currently praying that they were alright and that no harm came to them.

**Maddison's POV**

I was currently pacing back and forth praying and hoping that Hotch was alright. And that my failed attempt to get the door opened hadn't caused him any pain. Or death. I stopped in mid pace, and backed away from the door when I heard foot steps.

The door opened slowly. At first I thought it was because Hotch had gotten away. But then Ethen emerged followed by Ryan. But Hotch wasn't with them at all.

"Because of you attempt to escape, Hotchner was shot. That didn't kill him though, since you quit shortly after wards. However. Because of Hotchner's failed attempts to save you, by obeying us. He was killed. Ryan and I didn't like that he was so willing to be harmed if it kept you save. So we killed him. Now you can either come willing. Or we will force you. And trust us, it won't be pleasant if you're forced to come." Ethen stated, smiling the whole time. Ryan was watching me, his eyes roaming over my body resting here and there.

"I'll come." I stated, not wanting to have Hotch's attempt be in vain. I took a step close to them.

They turned me around. Tied my arms together tightly. Placed the blind fold back on, and then they towed me out of the room. We walked up the basement. But unlike last time, they didn't turn me around a few times. Instead, we took a right, then another right. Followed by the sound of a door opening. Suddenly I understood why they didn't turn me. I could faintly smell the sent of mountains. I felt the cold rush of the night wind blowing around me.

We walked for a few minutes, before coming to building of some kind.

"Watch her." Ordered Ethen, before I heard him walking away.

I waited to hear to door close, before speaking. "Ryan?" I called not sure how close he was to me.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding like it was next to me. On my left.

"I would really like the blind fold to be removed. Please." I begged in a gently voice.

"Now you know that's in possible." He stated.

"What can I possible do? I'm tied up." I said trying to reason with him now. "Don't you love me?" I asked, using the love card.

"Of course." He answered, placing a hand on my arm. "But I'm not sure how Ethen would feel. He ordered me to keep it on."

"Just take it off for now, and when we hear him coming back, you can put it back." I stated hoping it would work.

I felt his hands on the sides of my face. Just before I saw nothing. "Thank you." I said. I waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Which they did quickly. "Is there any light in this place?" I asked trying to look around with out being obvious about it all.

"Yes here." He stated, pulling a flash light out of his pocket.

"Thank you." I said again, truthfully grateful. I glanced over his body noticing he had my gun, along with a knife on him.

I glanced around to building and noticed we were in a barn of some kind. Which was good. There were a few things I could hid behind if needed. I just need to get him killed or knocked out long enough to cut the ropes. And that's when I realized I was against some kind of table, with a shape edge. I slowly and quietly worked my way through the ropes, while still talking to him. I was thankful the night along with the talking was enough noise to cover up the ropes breaking. I was about half way through them, when I slowly and quietly worked my hands free. Once they were free, I kept a hold of the rope.

"What was that?" I asked, turning around.

He followed my head just as I had hoped he would. When he was looking the other way, I quickly grabbed the rope, and swung it over his head. I began to choke him with it. He tried to cry out, but couldn't. He also tried to kick and scratch me. That worked a little better then the crying out. But not nearly as good. I was still able to keep my hold on him. After a few moments, his body went limp. I kept my hold on his body, as I grabbed my gun and the knife. I thought about just shooting the man, but then thought better of it. Instead, I took the handle and hit his head. Then I ran to the entrance of the barn.

**Morgan's POV**

We pulled up into the area, noticing all the lights were off. We quietly climbed out of the cars. And swiftly headed towards the doors. Once we were in position, we counted to three before opening the doors.

I pushed my way in to the house first, I heard JJ follow after, and Reid after her. I checked in the living room, but no one was there. I let my light flash across all the corners and the furniture as well. I called cleared when I didn't see any one. I heard Rossi in the kitchen calling clear as well. I doubled back, and opened a door that was behind the front door. But it ended up being just a coat closet. I shut the door again, seeing Rossi and Seaver appear.

I took the stairs that were leading upwards. I opened the first door. But it ended up being an office of sort. Again also empty. Rossi opened the other door on the opposite side. Another closet. We moved to the next set of doors. I threw mine open to see a bedroom. I checked behind the door, and in that closet as well. All were empty. Rossi came out of the bathroom. The last door on the floor, lead to the master bedroom. While He checked the walk in closet, I checked the bathroom.

"Clear." I breathed.

"Clear." He stated as well. We made our way back down stairs to the others.

As we came down, we saw JJ, Reid, and Seaver.

"Anything?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"No. You guys?" Asked JJ.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Was there a basement?" Asked Rossi, receiving three head shakes as his reply.

We had searched the entire house. Not once finding any one. No unsubs and no agents. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Garcia, are you sure we got the right address?" I asked as the team gathered around.

"Yes, Positive. Why?" She asked worry in her voice.

"No one's here." I answered hanging my head.

"Looks like we were wrong," sighed JJ. Holstering her gun.

"Let's check the surrounding area's maybe they head us, or something." Rossi ordered, heading to the back door.

I hung up my phone, stating I would call her back in a few if we still ended up empty handed. We split up in two teams. Reid and I went together, while JJ, Seaver and Rossi went together. Reid and I went to cover the front part of the forest in front of the house. While the others covered the back side. We kept with in a couple of feet of each other. We had been walking around for a few minutes when we heard shouting.

**Maddison's POV**

As I reached the entrance, I heard some one approaching. I steady my hands around the object in my hands.

"The cops are here, we've got to get going now. And fast." Ethen stated a little breathless. "Ryan! Did you hear me?" He asked furiously.

I reached out, and hit Ethen over the head with a shovel I had found leaning against the wall. Once it made contact, Ethen fell to the ground. I hit him once more just in case he had only been knocked down the first time. When I was positive he was out of it as well as Ryan. I gathered the rope, and dragged them so that they were back to back in a sitting position. I also made sure they were in the middle away from anything they could use to cut the rope like I had. Then I tied them up using the rope as well as I could. I then grabbed the flashlight Ryan had, and looked around for more. Which I found on a hook. I ran over to the hook ripping the rope off. I tied that around them as well. Then I searched their pockets. I found a cell phone, and a key. I took the cell phone along with the key, although I didn't know what it was for.

Once I was done, I got up off the ground, picking the shovel up as well, and walked away. I took the shovel throwing it as good as I could. Then I took off running, in what I hoped was the right direction towards the house.

**Morgan's POV**

Reid and I ran to the back, I followed the shouting, and the lights. We came to a halt when we saw Seaver holding her leg. There was a shovel laying on the ground as well.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"Hell if I know! I was walking over here, cause I heard some one talking, along with movement. I had turned my light off, as to not tip off the unsubs. When this bloody thing came out of no where. The edge hit my leg." Explained Seaver as she sat down on ground holding her bloody leg.

"Where's Rossi and JJ?" I asked looking around.

"They went to investigate what the noises were that I heard." She replied.

"Reid stay with her, I'm going to go help them. Do not let your guard down," I ordered walking away.

I left the two agents, and ran in the direction Seaver had pointed in. I saw the out line of a shed or a barn. I wasn't for sure which. I got my gun ready, when I saw two people coming out of the doors.

"Where did they go?" I heard JJ ask, her light flashing around the area.

"What did you guys find?" I asked, going over to them.

"The unsubs." Answered Rossi in a 'I can't believe it' voice.

**Maddison's POV**

When I had chucked the Shovel, I heard it connect with something. Shortly followed by a scream of pain. I almost ran back, to see if the person was okay. Then I remembered that Ethen was gone for a while. So I thought better of it. If it was one of their friends, then there was no way in hell I was going to help them. Of course it was a fifty, fifty chance. Fifty percent it was a cop. Fifty percent it was wasn't. But I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I knew I had a gun. But what I didn't know was how many bullets I had left. I kept running in the same direction. I knew I was going the right way, when I saw a house come into view. I figured it was the right one, when I saw the FBI SUV's parked outside in the front. Of course there wasn't anyone standing out side. I started to search for the basement. After checking all the doors, I went out back. Although I figured that was wrong since, we emerged from inside. But I thought it was still a shot. But it wasn't. There was nothing out back. So I ran back inside, cursing under my breathe when I realized that the cell phone I took was dead. I cursed even more, after failing to see any phones.

I was still on the bottom floor, searching ever room, when I noticed something. I was in a bedroom, of the house, and in the closet, there was something on the floor. I rushed over, to see that some boxes were covering a trap door. I quickly moved the boxes out of the way. I saw the trap door, had a key hole. I took the key out of my pocket praying and hoping that it was the right one. I gave a pray of thanks to the gods above when the slipped in perfectly. I unlocked the door, taking the key out again and placing it back in my pocket.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed that we under a bedroom. Of course it wasn't really possible since I was blind folded each time I was brought up and down the stairs. Not to mention the stairs were normal ones. Not pull down ones you would expect from the attic or something like that. I lifted the trap door, and started down the stairs. I knew it was wishful thinking, that Hotch would just be in there sitting on the chair.

I slowly opened the door, calling out his name softly. But I got no response. What I saw when the door was wide opened, made me scream.

**Morgan's POV**

We were sitting around, trying to figure out where Hotch and Maddison were. After we found the unsubs, we called the backup to the back. They immediately went to work on untying the ropes. We walked out of the shed as the other did their work. We talking, but keeping on eye out, in case the officers need any help.

"Maybe, they tied them up and took off. They throw the shovel so the unsubs couldn't find it. When Seaver cried out, they got scared thinking it was a friend or family member so they continued to run." Reid concluded.

"I don't know it…" I started to say when we heard a scream coming from the direction of the house.

We looked at each other for a brief second before taking off in a run. When we reached the house, Reid and Seaver went inside to check the upstairs. JJ said she would check the down stairs. Rossi and I searched out side. We were just rounding the front when Reid called to us.

"You guys might want come see this!" He called rushing back inside with his gun at the ready.

We followed the skinny G-man back into the house. We reached the second bedroom door, on the left side and rushed in. Inside the closet was a trap door that was opened all the way. With some stairs leading downwards. I pushed to the front, placing a finger to my mouth, to keep my team quite. Then slowly and quietly we walked down stairs. I could hear the faint sound of crying and talking as we neared the second door. I paused at the foot of the steps turning to my team.

"Call for the paramedics." I sighed, putting my gun away.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter nine! R&amp;R Please and thanks!<strong>


	10. Tell Him

**Chapter Ten**

**Hotch's POV**

This time when the unsubs came in, Maddison and I were sitting together on the floor. She was sitting in my lap, when the door opened.

"Get off." Ethen ordered Maddison, spitting venom in his words as he did.

Maddison quickly obeyed, when she saw a gun pointed at me. She then moved far away, as if that would help the situation. I was starting to get mad with these two S.O.B's. First they kidnap my girl. Again. Then they take her away from me after capturing me. And now they were forcing her to obey their wishing by using me as a target.

"Please don't hurt him!" She cried out as Ethen reached towards me.

She took a small step forwards towards me, when Ryan quickly grabbed her arms, and pinned them behind her back. I saw her face flinch from the pain of being pinned too tightly. I was about to get up and pull Maddison away from him. But before I could move, Ryan had a gun to her head.

"Try anything, and I'll order Ryan to shoot her. Understood?" Ethen asked in a wicked voice, that went well with his smile.

"Yes." I stated, as I slowly got up off the floor.

"Good. Now, you're going to come with me." Ethen stated throwing a blind fold at me.

I placed it over my eyes, but high enough that if I looked down, I could see. Of course I couldn't lead on to that fact, other wise something bad might happen. So I didn't try to fight Ethen's knee, when it came up and connected to my stomach. I doubled over from the pain, thinking he had done that to make sure the blind fold was on right.

"Hotch!" I heard Maddison cry out. "Please! Don't! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him! Please!" She screamed, crying now.

"Shut her up." I heard Ethen order Ryan.

"Keep…Up…I'll…Shoot." I heard Ryan say. I was guessing he was threating to shoot me, because she fell silent.

"Now come help me." Ethen ordered.

Suddenly I felt two hands grabbing my upper arms. They half carried, half dragged me out of the basement. I faintly heard the door close, soon followed by someone trying to get it opened. I heard a gun fire, then the door stopped rattling. I sent a silent pray to the gods, that Maddison didn't get shot.

After they dragged me out of the basement, they stashed me into a room. Once in the room with the door closed, I was tied to the bed. They put a gag in my mouth, then Ryan produced a knife.

"Now, hopefully, you'll never forget, what happens when you mess with other men's women." He sneered dipping the tip deep in my right arm.

Each time the knife went into my skin, he named off a reason. This one's for kissing her. This one's for holding her. So forth and so on. I knew that he was stating these for Maddison only. After about ten times, I started to lose count on how many times the knife went in and out. Some cuts were deep. Others, not so much. I started to blackout from the pain. As I began to lose consciousness, the memories of Foyet came to my mind.

**Ryan's POV**

"And this one's for thinking you can just take her from me like that!" I hissed pushing the knife in deep again.

This time when I pulled out, instead of doing it fast, I dragged it out. Once the knife was out of his body, I wiped it on his shirt that I had torn open. I jumped off of him, and placed my knife in my pocket. I gave a swift kick to his side, before jumping off the bed.

"Finish with you fun?" Ethen asked as he inspected his arm.

"Yes. I believe he got the message." I stated _And if by chance he tries to get her back, I'll kill him._ I thought to myself throwing a disgusted look at the bloody man on the bed. "Lets get her out, then place him back. That way if anyone by chance comes by, they won't find him. It'll give him to think about what he's done." I said, opening the door and leading the way to the basement.

"Good plan. And we'll just tell her that his dead." Ethen said. As we walked into the room with the underground basement. He moved the boxes aside with ease, then pulled his key out. Once he had the door opened, He went in first.

**Ethen's POV**

I was a little upset that we couldn't have more time with the girl. But we already figured that the FBI team were on to us. So we had to fled town. Make that state, or even possible Country. Maybe we could live peacefully in France or something. Some where far enough, that the FBI wouldn't be able to track us, and get the girl back. I had to admit, that my cousin had good taste in women. The one we had captured was a looker. And easy on the eyes. So to speak. After we were done with the guy, we fetched the girl. I simply informed her that he was dead. Which was a lie. But it would be coming true soon enough.

Ryan and I took her out back into the barn that was a few feet from the house. I left them there, and went back to the house. I went in through the back. Rushed up stairs, and untied the ropes that was restraining the guy from moving. This time when we moved the girl, we didn't place the boxes back on top. Nor did we close the trap door. So once the guy was untied, I placed a blanket on the floor. Then I dragged him off of the bed and on to the blanket. In which I used to drag him out of the room. I could have easily picked him up and carried him. But I didn't feel the need.

Once he was in the basement, I laid him against the wall. Then I knelt down to his level.

"It's a shame you couldn't have protected her." I smiled.

Then I jumped back up, and went to the door. I turned back quickly and reported the image to memory. Then I shut the door, climbed the stairs and put the boxes on top. I ran out though the whole house closing door and shutting lights off. Which wasn't hard, since the room we used to torture the couple, was one door down from where they were kept. And we slept in the same room. The upstairs rooms weren't used or touched at all. So I didn't have to worry about those lights. I closed the doors, after making sure the lights were off, and went to the living room. I was about to grab some more bullets for my gun when I heard cars on the pavement. I quickly glanced out the window to see about five cars pulling in. I swore under my breath as I ran out the back door again, shutting it.

I ran to the barn. "The cops are here, we've got to get going now. And fast!" I hissed in the darkness, going towards the spot I left my cousin and the girl. "Ryan, did you hear me?" I called when I didn't get a response, and didn't hear movement.

**Maddison's POV**

After I screamed I rushed towards Hotch's body. I was checking to see if he was still alive, and attending his wounds again, when I heard Morgan's voice.

"Call for the paramedics." He ordered someone. I heard him along with two other set of feet enter the room.

"Come on, Maddie." Whispered Rossi, as he tried to pull me up off the ground.

"No, don't, we have to help…" I started to say, when I saw Hotch twitch. I pushed Rossi's hands out of the way. "Hotch? Hotch can you hear me?" I called, touching his face. His eyes started to flutter, but they didn't open. "Hotch! Gosh, I am so sorry!" I said, as I sat there waiting for the paramedics.

"No don't." I faintly heard Rossi say.

"Down here." Came Reid's voice.

"Ma'am, we'll need you to move now." Stated a paramedic.

This time Morgan pulled me up off the ground, handing me to Reid, once I was on my feet. Reid lead me out. The whole time, I was watching the paramedics work on Hotch as he did. We came to the stairs and climbed out. Reid lead me outside to one of the ambulances and stayed, while I got checked out.

I was looking at the house, when they carried Hotch out on a gurney. Morgan came over to me and Reid.

"He'll live, he might be hospitalized for a while. But they're sure he'll live through it. We've got both Ethen and Ryan in custody. You'll have to go to the hospital and get checked out as well. And you'll have to spend the night." He said in a grieving voice. He laid a hand on my arm, gave me a warm smile, and walked away. Reid smiled before following after.

"Can I ride with Hotchner?" I asked the paramedic, who was ordering me to get in.

He gave me a look, before calling Rossi over. He asked Rossi if it would be alright. Rossi said he didn't see a problem, then he walked away towards Seaver and JJ. The paramedic, nodded. I jumped out, and ran to the other ambulance and jumped in. I slid to the front, and held onto Hotch's left hand. The vehicle pulled out, and drove away. We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. I waited for them to wheel Hotch out first before climbing out. Once I was out, I followed the gurney Hotch was on. Until they took him to surgery. I stood there staring at the doors that Hotch went through, before the nurses ordered me to a room. I silently followed. I quickly got undressed and redressed in a hospital gown. Then I was ordered to wait for the doctor to come by.

**Morgan's POV**

We arrived at the hospital shortly after the ambulance did. I knew from Rossi that Maddie had ridden with Hotch. On the way down, I had called Garcia and informed her that we were heading to the hospital. I told her I would drop off Reid and JJ, then come get her and Jake. I pulled to the front of the hospital, and waited for Reid and JJ to get out. Rossi was standing in front waiting for them. He calmly walked up to the door.

"Hotch is in surgery, and Maddie's being checked out. Go get them and hurry back. I'll call you if there's any change okay." He said, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered, as he backed up.

I pulled away, and drove to the PD. Once I pulled in the to the parking lot, I saw Garcia and Jake standing outside. Garcia was standing looking at Jake with sad eyes. The young man was currently pacing back and forth in front of her. I noticed how he looked up, when I turned in. When he saw the vehicle, he physical calmed down a little. I parked right in front of them. They jumped in quickly. Once the doors were closed, I made our way the to hospital again.

"What's that for?" I asked, noting the Coke bottle in Jakes in.

"Maddie." He answered looking out the window.

Garcia had climbed in the front, and Jake jumped in the back. Once I parked the car, we all jumped out and headed in. I headed over to Rossi who was standing. JJ and Seaver were sitting and Reid was reading a magazine while leaning against the wall of the waiting room.

"How are they?" I asked, as Garcia went to Reid.

"No word yet." Rossi replied, looking at Jake who was avoiding everyone's glaze. He slowly took a seat away from the others, keeping his eyes on the ground. I was about to check on him when a nurse came in.

"Hotchner and Conner?" She asked looking around.

"That's us." Rossi stated stepping forward while the others gathered around.

"Agent Hotchner's surgery went well, he is currently resting as we speak. He only needed a few stitches here and there. The wounds that weren't the deep were dressed. We're proud to announce his head wound isn't horrible either. And he has no broken ribs. All though he will be sore for a while."

"And Maddison Conner?" Jake asked desperately.

"Which one of you is Jake?" She asked.

"I am." Jake answered confused.

"This way." She ordered heading back through the doors. Leaving the rest of alone to ponder how Maddison was doing.

"Nurse!" Called Rossi. "Conner? How is she doing?" He asked again.

"She wasn't harmed or bruised in any way. She's just been asking for Jake. She should be able to leave tomorrow morning. When Hotchner wakes, you may visit him." She answered walking away again.

**Maddison's POV**

"Well Ms. Conner, you seem to be in good shape. From the tests we took, nothing seems wrongs. You're not bruised of anything." The doctor stated, looking at his chart.

"So I'm free to go?" I asked. Getting ready to jump off the bed.

"I'm afraid not. However, we have a room ready for you. This way if you will." He said leading the way out of the room.

We walked down the hall, and into a room. The doctor opened the door, and waited for me to walk in first.

"Now I ask you to leave Hotchner to rest. You are allowed one visitor at the moment. You only have five minutes. Then you'll need to rest as well." He ordered writing stuff down.

"Jake. I want to see Jake." I stated looking at Hotch only.

The doctor gave a response of sort before heading out. I walked over to the other bed that was closer to the window and sat down. I had just gotten under the covers when the door opened again about a minute later.

"She's right in there." Said a female's voice.

"Thank you." Jake said walking in.

"Hey Jake." I smiled, looking at my best friend.

"Hey, how's…?" He whispered, pointing to Hotch as he placed a coke on the bedside table.

"Honestly? I don't know." I replied back glancing at the man on the other bed.

"Does he know?" Jake asked, looking at me.

"Doubt it." I answered.

"Maybe you should…"

"No. I rather live in denial then be rejected." I stated bluntly.

"Maddie, come on. You never know how…"

"I'm nothing more then a friend. I know that. He acts like that with every one. No. I'm not telling him." I stated again.

"You trust me right?" Jake asked placing his hand on top of mine.

I looked at Jake before answering. "Yes."

"Then trust me when I say, you need to tell him."

"Jake…"

"Maddie, he makes you happy. Don't let that go." He said, before jumping up off the bed. He placed a kiss to my forehead. "Rejections better then pondering. At least if you get rejected, you don't have live with the 'what if's' any more." He stated, before exiting the room. He closed the door softly behind his self.

**Hotch's POV**

"Hey Jake." I heard Maddison say.

"Hey, how's…?" He answered walking over to her.

"Honestly? I don't know." She replied back sadly.

"Does he know?" Jake asked, as I heard him sitting down on the bed.

"Doubt it." She stated answered.

"Maybe you should…"

"No. I rather live in denial then be rejected." She stated bluntly, almost angrily

"Maddie, come on. You never know how…"

"I'm nothing more then a friend. I know that. He acts like that with every one. No. I'm not telling him." She spat back.

"You trust me right?" He asked in a soft voice.

There was a small pause before she replied. "Yes."

"Then trust me when I say, you need to tell him."

"Jake…"

"Maddie, he makes you happy. Don't let that go." He reasoned. I heard him getting up. Then I heard him give her a kiss. "Rejections better then pondering. At least if you get rejected, you don't have live with the 'what if's' any more." He stated, before exiting the room.

I heard him close the door softly. She gave a small sigh. I slowly opened my eyes, and turned to look at her. She had her head turned, looking out the window.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>


	11. You I Love You

**A/N I know it's been a while! I am so sorry too! I've just had a case of writer's block! But I think, I got over it for this story. Now Sadly this story is going to be over. I think. And now, I'll be working on the Hotch/Reid and Hotch/Prentiss stories! So wish me luck. I've been reading a few stories about those couples so I know what they're like together. So I can hopefully get them right in my stories. **

**Well enough talking! ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Maddison's POV**

It had been a full week. And Hotch was finally out of the hospital. Although he still wasn't allowed on the field. But that didn't keep him from his work. He was still the first one in this morning when I arrived. Which I was the last to arrive today. After a full days day of work, I was picking up my stack of case files and walking up to Hotch's office. I was the last one to leave today as well.

"It's opened." Stated a tired sounding Hotch, after I knocked.

"Hey, just got done with my files." I stated, not looking at the man behind the desk.

"Thanks." He mumbled, finally catching my attention.

"You okay?" I asked, looking up.

"Yeah." He answered back to quickly.

I sat down in on the chairs. "Hotch." I stated, leaning forward, and looking at him in the eyes.

"Honestly, Maddison, I'm fine," he stated again.

"And I honestly think you and I know both know that's not true." I replied.

He looked up, and looked at me for a few moments. "Hotch, you can t…"

"Who do you love?" He asked bluntly interrupting.

"What?" I squeaked, a little to loud.

"I heard you and Jake talking. He told you to tell 'him'. I'm guessing that means…"

"Hotch, where is this coming from?" I asked softly, though my insides were screaming.

Had he finally found out? Is he about to tell me he doesn't feel the same way? Oh my gosh, what if he's gay? And he doesn't like any women? No that's not possible, he has a son. Sure his wife died a few years ago, but still. Wait maybe that's why he doesn't like girls now. Or maybe, it's because we're co-workers.

"Maddison, just answer me please. Who were you and Jake talking about in the hospital?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

I looked at him for a few moments. When he went to speak again, I raised my hand to stop him. _"Would you rather life in denial or with rejection?" _Jakes question popped in my head. _Better now or never._ I thought.

"You. I love you." I stated, looking at my hands. I heard him get up from behind his desk. He continued to walk around. Then I felt him pulling me up.

"God, do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" He asked, a full smile on his face. Then he took my face in his hands, and planted a kiss on my lips.

It took me half a fraction to react. I reached up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to bend over me some more. He started to deepen the kiss, by pulling me closer. Some time later, we broke for some air.

"I love you." He stated softly.

"As I, you." I answered, back smiling, pulling him in for another kiss.

Suddenly I was lifted up, and placed on his desk. I don't know how long we were in his office, kissing, nor did I care. But sometime, later, we broke for air again. I glanced at the clock, and realized, that it was getting to be really late. I place another kiss on his lips, before jumping off of his desk.

"We should be going now. I'm sure Jack wants to see you." I smiled, as I hugged him and kiss him one last time for the night.

I unwrapped myself from him, and walked out of his office. I gave him another smile, before vanishing from sight. Walked up to my desk, grabbed my things, and then walked out of the office with a huge smile on my face. I drove home, with my iPod playing 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Alison Krauss over and over again. Until I reached my place. I climbed out of my vehicle, and walked to my place. I hadn't noticed I was smiling, until I was in the elevator, and the doors had shut. Of course, seeing myself smile, made me smile more. As I was walking to my door, I pasted Hotch's apartment. I glanced at the door, smiling more, before walking away.

I unlocked my door, closing it softly. After my shoes and Jacket were off, I leaned against the door. I heard Hotch unlocking his door, with a excited Jack. Who was talking about his day, with his Aunt Jessica. Once I heard the voices fade, and the door close, I pushed myself off of my door. Walked into my bedroom, and got ready for the night. I climbed in, under my covers, and thought about how perfect my life was going to now. Now that I had finally gotten the nerves and found out if he liked me, like I like him. And with that, I was sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm going off. I was excited to get to work this morning. After getting ready, and drinking half a cherry coke again, I grabbed my things, and walked out of the apartment. Just as I was closing it, I heard Hotch and Jessica talking. I snuck a side glance, and saw Jessica holding Jack. Who was half awake, half asleep. Once the door was locked, I made my way down the hall.

"Morning, Hotch." I smiled, softly, not wanting to wake Jack up all the way.

"Morning, Maddison. Jessica, this is one of my co-workers, Maddison Conner. Maddie, this is Jessica." Hotch, stated introducing us to each other.

"Pleasure." Jessica said, shifting Jack, so she could hold out her hand.

"Pleasure, is all mine." I replied, shaking her hand. "Well, I'll let you guys talk. See you at work Hotch." I smiled, walking away.

I decided to take the stairs this morning. Thinking, it would give me plenty of time to burn. Since, today, I rushed through everything. Which I normally wouldn't do. Once, I reached the main floor, I walked out, just as Hotch, and Jessica were getting off of the elevator. I saw him smiling, at something she was saying. Which made me smile. Seeing his smile was a rare occasion. Almost as rare as a huge holiday.

"Thanks, Jess. Maddie!" I heard him calling, as he started to rush over.

"Hey, was up?" I asked, wondering if he just got a call.

"Tonight, would you go on that second date with me?" Hotch asked, a full smile on his face.

"Of course, I'd love to!" I exclaimed, as he reached down, and encircled me in his arms.

After a quick kiss, we made our way to vehicles, and to work.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so I saw the new season premier of Criminal Minds. One word...AMAZING! I loved it. But I want to know, Am I the ONLY one who thought Hotch looked wierd with the Beard? Lol**

**Also, even though this story is done, I might (if I get ideas and such) do a sequel with Maddie and Hotch dating. Not sure yet. But I am working on Nicole and Reid's story! Hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you to those who stuck in there! I know this chapter is WAY WAY past due! **

**And remember the review button needs friends like you!**


End file.
